Confusión
by YuMi HiWaTaRi
Summary: una confesion a quien no tenia que ser, una propuesta de matrimonio sin mucho sentido, todo ahi es confusion, DarkxKrad SatoshixDai cap 6, listo n.- espero k no aya kedado muy raro XD, feliz san valentin! y perdon x el retraso x.x
1. Chapter 1

"**Confusión" por Yumi Hiwatari**

**Y: **k tal mi gente linda hermosa preciosa "dos horas después" maravillosa y sobre todo...taaan indulgentes n.n!...jeje aki les traigo un nuevo proyecto

**A:** ya los extrañábamos T.T

**J:** este no debería ser el fic k subirías ¬¬

**Y:** cof cof...tienes razón...x.x hoy debía subir también la continuación de "te quiero, pero matar!" demo...paso un accidente...ya lo dije en la actualización del fic de "amor imposible" demo aki les voy d nuevo ... todo comenzó un bello día (XD) ya había terminado el Cáp. 2 de ese fic y estaba escribiendo el 3 pensando "sip, los sorprenderé con 3 episodios de un solo golpe n.n" tenia tres ventanas abiertas ósea los 3 doc para ver la cronología y esas cosas y en eso k mi pantalla se congela y yo m quede o.0 y dije "k pasa" y k solito c reinicia mi comp. y yo toda palia pensé "bueno...perderé el 3 en el peor d los casos pero los otros 2 ya estaban guardados, si eso es no debo preocuparme" y cuando inicie de nuevo m salio un mensajito de "se ha detectado un virus...limpiando" o algo así con otras palabras pero casi lo mismo x.x y yo pensando "calma Yumi ya lo están erradicando no hay k temer" y cuando m dieron el reporte oficial...parece ser k del 100 por ciento de todos mis documentos...perdí el 10 entre ellos...los 3 Cáp...x.x y pos tendré k empezar de nuevo u.u!

**A:** sigo pensando k fue un complo

**Y:** si y tengo a mi sospechoso ¬¬

**J:** k? Por k m miran a mi!

**A:** como sea u.u!...el fic no es nada del otro mundo...quizás algunas veces parezca un KradxSatoshi pero no

**Y:** y bueno...el disclammer ya lo conocen...los pensamientos van en comillas conversaciones telefónicas en negrita y si son flash back van señalados n.n...tu parte Jaky

**J:** como sea ya hasta m acostumbre u.u! ...este fic es de contenido yaoi ósea relación chico-chico...yo no fui y no pueden probarlo!

**Y:** era chiste pero t lo tomas muy enserio ¬¬...k sospechoso...en fin, este fic también va dedicado a yuu-san y saory n.n las quiero chicas T.T...cof cof weno comencemos...

------------------------------------

Capitulo 1: Desde el inicio por favor x.x

En una escuela común y corriente se ve como los estudiantes salen deseosos de irse a sus respectivas casas, entre ellos un joven de unos 17 años (Y: digamos k tiene esa edad XD), su nombre, Krad Hikari, un joven de largos cabellos dorados al igual que sus ojos, el chico mira a todos lados como buscando a alguien...si...todo se ve taaan normal y tan tranquilo...a lo lejos visualiza a alguien...un chico de aspecto algo tenebroso, de pelo azul y con lentes, Krad sonríe y alza la mano apunto de gritar pero en eso escucha algo que lo aterra...una voz muy conocida para el...mas bien un grito

-Krad-chan! n.n- venia corriendo hacia el un chico de cabello violeta y con el un ambiente de rosas y corazones,...Krad se pone pálido y no duda en correr- espérame Krad-chan-

Al chico que anteriormente iba a llamar lo ve venir hacia su dirección- ah, Krad que pa...-Krad lo paso de largo-...sa o.o-

En eso pasa el otro chico -ah lo siento chico raro nos vemos luego tengo que alcanzar a Krad-chan- siguió con la carrera

Krad corría tan rápido como podía, el chico que lo venia siguiendo...bueno digamos que ya llevaba un tiempo 'acosándolo' según Krad n.n!, volteo solo para ver que su 'atacante' ya estaba muy cerca...

-si querías jugar a 'las traes' me hubieras dicho n.n- aumento la velocidad

-déjame en paz maldito maniaco!- grito pero en eso le se le echaron encima y cayeron al piso

-jeje te atrape Krad-chan n.n ahora tu las traes jeje- estaba encima de él

-quítate de encima!- lo empujo- por que siempre haces eso Dark!-

-eh?...hacer que? O.0...oh bueno eso no importa- lo abraza mientras Krad intenta zafarse de su agarre- me extrañaste? n.n- de nuevo un fondo de flores y corazones..al menos para Dark XD

-me estas...asfixiando x.x-

-lo siento n.n...-lo suelta un poco- ah es que hoy estas aun mas lindo n.n-

-estoy igual que todos los días ¬¬ eres ciego o que?-

-adoro cuando te enojas n.n-

-supongo que ciego no pero mas tarado si u.u!...que demonios quieres ahora! ¬¬-

-verte n.n-

-ya me viste ya me voy- se puso de pie

-eh?...no te vayas mi vida- lo abraza de nuevo

-suéltame ya! Maldito enfermo! Policía!!-lo comenzó a dar golpes en la espalda- que me sueltes!-

-no hasta que aceptes mi condición- XD

-maldito imbecil degenerado suéltame!- mas no lo escuchaba- ahh u.u! "como fue que me metí en esto..."-

Bueno...como hemos visto quizás la escuela si sea común...pero ciertos alumnos no tanto XD pero que pasa aquí? Por que tenemos a un Dark tan...efusivo? como es que Krad se metió en una situación así? Y alguien me puede decir donde esta mi helado!...ok... alto al filme!, regresen ese rollo!, para saber que demonios pasa aquí...tenemos que regresar unos cuantos añitos antes n.n!...

8 años atrás...

Ah la juventud, niños de 9 a 10 años se encontraban estudiando en un salón de clases, donde mas XD weno también esta la biblioteca jaja pero ese no es el caso x.x pero volviendo al punto, no se dejen engañar, esta escuela es solo para niños cuyos padres son de "alta sociedad" ,en fin, Krad es uno de esos chicos, que fuera de poner atención a la clase observaba a uno de sus compañeros, un niño de cabello azulado...su nombre era Satoshi Hiwatari, un niño que aun que tenia 6 años había demostrado ser todo un genio y por tal motivo estaba en el mismo grado de Krad, y cual es el motivo para verlo?, simple, Krad esta perdidamente enamorado de Satoshi, y aun que su joven mente no podía descifrar como era eso posible y aun que se paso días analizando, reflexionando e intentando meterse en la cabeza eso de "a los niños les gustan las niñas" llego a la conclusión de que estaba enamorado, y por si fuera poco los padres de ambos se habían hecho amigos y tenían la intención de que sus niños se hicieran 'amigos' también, cada minuto cada segundo que pasaba a solas con Satoshi era un martirio para Krad, ya no lo podía soportar mas, ese era el día, el día en el que se le declararía a Satoshi Hiwatari, sin importar si el le llevaba 3 años, sin importar que los dos fueran hombres, al menos tenia que intentarlo, la campana sonó y todos se pusieron de pie para irse...

-ah...espérame Hiwatari-san- fue a su lugar

-mmm- lo miro como siempre- que sucede Hikari-san?-

-yo...- el chico sentía como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder

-si?...-mas no recibió respuesta- mmm bueno...como sea, nos vemos mañana- se puso de pie tomando sus cosas

-es...espera- lo detuvo

-que sucede?-

-yo...-lo miro a los ojos-...yo estaba pensando...van a venir por ti o te iras caminando n.n!? "por que no puedo decirle T.T" -

-bueno...esta lloviendo -volteo a ver la ventana, efectivamente, llovía moderadamente- pero prefiero ir solo, además traje mi sombrilla-

-ya veo n.n!...te parece si regresamos juntos-

-mmm como sea- y comenzó a caminar

Krad suspiro resignado, tomo también sus cosas y siguió a Satoshi, caminaban por unas tranquilas calles, ambos con sus respectivas sombrillas, Satoshi parecía muy tranquilo, sin embargo Krad tenia una especie de lucha interna ya que su parte racional le decía que si se le declaraba las cosas saldrían mal pero su corazón casi le daba de patadas para que hablara, iba atrás del menor, observando y admirando, estaba por hablar cuando sorprendentemente, el menor hablo...

-ey Hikari-san- dijo sin voltear a verlo y aun caminando

-eto...si?- detuvo su lucha interna para escuchar a su compañero

-tú...te juntas conmigo por que quieres o solo por nuestros padres?-

Se sorprendió ante lo dicho- por supuesto que es por que quiero, me agradas- apretó un poco los puños- "y no solo agradar, también me gustas"-

-enserio?- seguía caminando

-s..si...enserio- se sonrojo

-mmm entonces...supongo que gracias...es extraño tener a un amigo-

Krad paro de golpe, había oído bien?, había escuchado la palabra 'amigo' parte de el sintió felicidad por que quería decir que la barrera entre ellos era menor sin embargo, también se sentía triste, él no quería ser solo su amigo...agacho la cabeza reflexionando ...

-Hikari-san?- ahora si volteo a verlo, vio que ya no se movía, estaba parado agarrando su sombrilla- Hikari-san?...mmm supongo que quieres estar solo...bueno, nos vemos mañana- y reanudo su marcha dando vuelta en una esquina

Krad seguía perplejo pero reacciono al darse cuenta que su amor se iba-es...espérame!-comenzó a correr- "no te vayas...no me dejes...yo...te quiero...me gustas"- esas palabras retumbaban en su cabeza una y otra vez, dio la vuelta en la esquina donde había pasado Satoshi cerro los ojos y soltó la sombrilla- "no lo puedo soportar mas, abrázame"- sintió a alguien enfrente y pensando que le había dado alcance al menor lo abrazo con fuerzas- no me dejes, yo te quiero, tú, en verdad me gustas- y soltó un par de lagrimas, pero en eso sintió que la persona que abrazaba era mas grande que Satoshi, elevo su rostro y con lo primero que se topo fue con unos penetrantes ojos violetas, viento sepulcral y Krad se asusto y soltó al individuo- yo...lo siento...yo- estaba muy apenado y sorprendido ya que nunca había visto unos ojos de ese color y se dio cuenta que su cabello era del mismo color, en eso se dio cuenta que al individuo que abrazo y que se le... 'confeso' lo veía fijamente cosa que a Krad le asusto ya que solo lo veía sin decir nada y sin una aparente reacción- yo...-no lo soporto mas se dio media vuelta y corrió

El chico de cabello violeta lo vio irse, fijo su vista en el piso y vio la sombrilla que Krad había tirado, poso de nuevo su vista en la dirección donde Krad se había ido y comenzó a caminar lentamente.

-------------------------------------

Krad había llegado todo mojado a su casa, la madre, sollozaba y sacaba lagrimas de cocodrilo mientras que su padre le daba un sermón de que no lo volverían a dejarlo irse caminando, Krad solo suspiro, sus padres eran demasiado sobre protectores y sobre todo, exagerados, cuando le cambiaron las ropas (J: bueno después d todo es niño rico XD) se encerró en su habitación y se tiro a su cama... "no puedo creerlo...yo...declare mis sentimientos, a un desconocido!" se tomo la cabeza con ambas manos, -que vergüenza...debí fijarme primero a quien abrace...me hubiera gustado que en verdad hubiese sido Satoshi- suspiro tristemente pero en eso se animo "es verdad, creí que nunca podría sacar esas palabras y lo dije...a la persona equivocada u.u!..pero lo pude decir, eso quiere decir que puedo hacerlo de nuevo y esta vez si a Satoshi" comenzó a reír de felicidad,- mañana, ahora si mañana le diré- y con esa idea se quedo dormido

-----------------------------

Al día siguiente, Krad le pidió de nuevo a Satoshi acompañarlo, tal parecía que al chico peli azul (A: también c lo vemos medio gris pero dejémoslo en azul x.x), le gustaba irse solo, era una de las cosas que a Krad le gustaban mas del chico, el hecho de ser tan independiente a pesar de su escasa edad, en el camino el chofer de la familia Hikari pensaba llevarlo a casa pero Krad le rogó que lo dejara acompañar a Satoshi y quien podría resistirse a tal encanto de niño con esos ojos chantajeadotes?...no conozco a nadie XD ,y así siguieron caminando, Krad pensaba en las palabras exactas que le diría y en sus posibles desenlaces...

Posibilidad 1 según Krad:

-Satoshi...tú me gustas-

-enserio Hikari-san?-

-si, y mucho-

-a mi también me gustas n.n puedo llamarte solo Krad?-

-claro n.n- y culmina en un tierno abrazo

Se rompe la escena en cachitos XD

"no, Satoshi no es tan...dulce x.x" pensó Krad, el menor era muy reservado así que pensó en otra manera...

Posibilidad 2 según Krad:

-escucha bien Satoshi me gustas y punto final así que desde hoy eres solo mío entiendes!-

-o.o...pero..los dos somos hombres- se le echa encima

-me vale!!-

Rompemos de nuevo la escena jeje

"no...eso es ser demasiado agresivo x.x" y bien, parecía que no encontraba el modo adecuado ni el tono adecuado, estaba comenzando a marearse, debía decirlo de una vez como fuese, ya después vería los resultados...

-hey hiwatari-san...hay algo que quiero decirte-

-que cosa?- no detuvo su paso

-es que yo...- vio que Satoshi se detuvo a observar algo- que sucede Hiwatari-san?..por que te detienes?- fijo su vista en lo que Satoshi miraba con tanto interés, resulto ser una pareja de amantes haciendo cosas ñoñas y dulces n.n! (J: en el buen sentido, si tenían pensamientos impuros sáquenselos u.u!) (A: si tu fuiste el primero en pensar cosas sucias ¬¬!) - wuua, parece que se quieren mucho- sonrió imaginando que quizás un día los dos podrían ser así

-es absurdo- dijo el menor acomodándose los lentes

-eh?...-lo miro asombrado- a que te refieres?-

-a eso, es una vil mentira- comenzó a caminar

-wuua espera Hiwatari-san- le dio alcance- no te comprendo a que te refieres o.0-

-mmm el amor es solo una falsa ilusión, es algo que el humano invento-

-"como puede un niño de 6 años tener esa clase de pensamientos o.0..." estas diciendo que el amor no existe?-

-exacto-

Krad quedo un poco en shock- "pero eso quiere decir..." no... no seas tan frívolo n.n!-

-no lo soy, lo que llaman amor es solo es un conjunto de sensaciones transmitidas a nuestro cerebro con el mensaje de la propagación de la especie-

Viento sepulcral- donde has oído eso o.o-

-mi padre lo dice siempre u.u..además lo leí en un libro-

-a veces me asustas u.u! "no...no puede ser"...ahora me vas a salir con que nunca tendrá una pareja ni te casaras verdad jeje- dijo en broma aun que algo nervioso

-exacto, eso del 'amor' es una perdida de tiempo, yo tengo cosas mejores que hacer, eso es solo para gente estupida y no me gustan las personas estúpidas-

Krad paro en seco, en verdad que tenia un pensamiento demasiado adelantado para su edad, pero aun así...aquello era muy frío, entonces las palabras que Satoshi dijo, lo atravesaron cual navajas "eso es solo para gente estupida y no me gustan las personas estúpidas" sintió que perdía fuerzas "no puede ser...entonces...no tengo ni una posibilidad?...debí imaginarlo" comenzó a sollozar...

-y bien?-

-eh?...y bien que?-contuvo las lagrimas

-acaso no querías decirme algo- lo volteo a ver mirándolo a los ojos, cosa que no era usual

-yo...-comenzaba a sonrojarse- es que yo... "ahora menos que nunca...puedo darme ese lujo"-

-te quedaste mudo o que?-

-es que yo... "por que esto tiene que morir antes de haber siquiera nacido"...quería saber si puedes venir a mi casa el fin de semana a jugar un nuevo juego n.n-

Satoshi alzo una ceja-oh...bueno...esta bien- emprendió de nuevo su marcha

-yo...lo siento..tengo algo que hacer, debo irme, nos vemos luego- puso una falsa sonrisa- adiós- se dio la media vuelta corriendo tan rápido como pudo

-es...esta bien o.o...que extraño sujeto-

Krad corrió sin un rumbo aparente corría sin importarle a donde, solo quería correr, como si así pudiera alejar el dolor que sentía "mi corazón ...me duele...por que tiene que ser así...el nunca me aceptara como algo mas que amigos" cayo al piso y no pudiendo soportarlo mas comenzó a llorar, paso unos minutos llorando y luego se puso de pie, se dio cuenta que estaba en un parque que no había visto antes aun que tampoco sabia cuando tiempo paso corriendo sin rumbo, "donde estoy..." miro a todos lados, parecía un parque normal pero muy...poca cosa o eso pensó Krad, además no había casi nadie "no se donde estoy T.T...lo que me faltaba" se sacudió y saco de su mochila un celular (J: repito, es niño rico u.u! que afortunado) ...

Marco un numero- **si?...Hikari-sama ocurre algo?**-

-Tatsumi...podrías venir a recogerme?- (Y: es el nombre del chofer XD)

-**eh?...ah si claro, voy por usted de inmediato..en donde se encuentra Hikari-sama**?-

-yo...no lo se T.T- comenzó a sollozar

-...**que que!!! amo Hikari! Esta seguro? No tiene ni idea?!...waaa es mi culpa T.T**- se oyó como sollozaba

-"Tatsumi también exagera u.u!" bueno...estoy en un parque...uno muy vulgar y parece de barrio pobre ¬¬, ...en fin...crees que con eso baste?-

-**por favor hikari-sama no se mueva enseguida voy por usted!...alguien tráigame un mapa!!**-

-o.o...eto...confió en ti Tatsumi u.u!..pock..-colgó el teléfono- bueno...solo me queda esperar que de con este parque- vio unas bancas y se sentó a pensar, recordó lo que Satoshi dijo, de nuevo se puso a llorar, en verdad le quería, y estaba seguro de que si se le declaraba lo rechazaría y se sentiría aun peor...lloro limpiamente hasta que...

-hey te sientes bien?- escucho una voz

-eh?..- lo volteo a ver- quien eres?- alguien esta arrodillado viéndolo, era un niño pero ahora que lo pensaba no era cualquier niño...era el mismo chico al que accidentalmente se le había declarado- que! O.O...tututututu aquí!- se asusto

-eh...oye tu eres...él de ayer...-lo miro pensativo

-O///O...-recordó su...'confesión'- yo...no es lo que tú crees! Yo solo estaba...es que yo...lo que paso fue...- intentaba buscar una forma de explicar las cosas

-ah...- se giro tomando del suelo una sombrilla- toma...la tiraste ayer-

-eh?...o.o..esa cosa... "es verdad la tire ayer pero de todas maneras me iban a comprar otra" no ..tenias que hacerlo- aun así la recibió

-si tenia...es tuya...n.n- sonrió dulcemente

-"por que sonríe tan abiertamente?...ni me conoce"-

-jeje n.n- rió el chico de pelo violeta

-que...que es tan gracioso o.o?- y en eso su mente infantil comenzó a jugarle bromas ya que se imagino que el niño en cuestión era un vampiro XD ya que había visto una escena similar en la TV y bueno...es un niño jaja

-jeje decidido n.n-

-de...decido que o.o "esta es la parte donde el vampiro me come T.T bbbuuuaaa mama!"-

Lo tomo de las manos- eres lindo n.n, casémonos-

Viento sepulcral-...que...que has dicho! O.O-

-n.n dije que desde hoy soy tu prometido y tú me perteneces-

De nuevo viento sepulcral-...bromeas no x.x-

-nop n.n, jeje- lo soltó- me tengo que ir pero...-comenzó a secar las lagrimas de Krad con su mano, este se estremeció un poco- si te veo llorar de nuevo...yo me pondré a llorar n.n así que no llores- se puso de pie- nos vemos en otra ocasión n.n byebye- y se echo a correr

-ese niño...o.o?...si que es raro...- puso su mano en una de sus mejillas- que calido "por que me viene a la mente Satoshi en este momento"- se deprimió de nuevo

Y bueno para no hacer el cuento largo Tatsumi si encontró el parque y luego de pedir disculpas a Krad durante 20 minutos seguidos se dirigieron de nuevo a la casa de los Hikari, decidieron no decir nada del...pequeño incidente para que los padres no armaran un alboroto, Krad estaba en su habitación, pensó en aquel chico y lo raro que era "ese chico...seguro que no hablaba enserio...que tal si era un loco o.o...o quizás solo jugaba conmigo", aun que esos pensamientos fueron rápidamente desplazados por la imagen del pequeño Satoshi... "yo...no puedo mas" soltó un par de lagrimas, -no puedo...no puedo verlo...me duele...quiero irme, lejos-...

CONTINUARA

----------------------------------------------

**Y:** OK, mas cosas extrañas de mi mente tan retorcida x.x

**A:** wuua adoro cuando son peques n.n

**Y:** yo igual por k crees k m fascina poniéndolos cuando son peques ñ.n

**J:** cuando vas a escribir algo normal y decente

**Y:** quien sabe n.n! bueno hasta aki les dejo, espero k les haya gustado, y si no...

**J:** les mandamos a los monos ninjas? O.0

**Y:** x.x esos no son míos XD no, si no les gusto pues espero k al menos hayan podido pasar el rato n.n! jeje y pues se acepta de todo, criticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, jitomatazos ...todo c recibe XD

**J:** en especial los jitomatazos con eso hacemos una ensalada

**A:** no le vi la gracia ¬¬

**Y**: bueno aun tengo trabajo k hacer, dulces k comer y averiguar si cierto chico k estoy mirando es el k haciendo el complot en mi contra ¬¬

**A:** conozco métodos para hacer confesar n.n "aire mas sombrío" oh si..muchos métodos mjamja

**J:** ma...mama!..alguien sálveme! Yo no fui exijo a mi abogado!

**Y:** byebye n.n!


	2. Chapter 2

"**Confusión" por Yumi Hiwatari**

**Y: **wajaja aki toy d nuevo con este fic raro XD ufff m tardo mucho verdad x.x

**J:** no k va ¬¬

**A:** si ayudaras mas en vez d esconderte bajo la mesa acabaríamos antes ¬¬

**J:** es k oigo la voz de ese tipo T.T...nooo!!!

**A:**...sip n.n...es amor

**Y:** o.0...ejm...pues lamento la tardanza x.x pero saben toy feliz por k acabe 60 palabras para etimología k estaban en griego con las k debíamos 'toma aire' sacarle la raíz, crear una fam. d palabras, buscar el significado d 2 d las palabras d la fam., 1 oración, poner k declinación era y k genero eso con cada palabras n.n pero lo chido aki es k nos dio 1 semana ...y yo lo hice un día antes de entregarse y además júntenle k mi mente divaga y m distraigo fácilmente cuando son cosas escolares XDXD todo un record!! Y m decían k no terminaría wajajaja "truenos"

**J:** eres una irresponsable ¬¬ k ejemplo das

**A:** u.u mira Jack ahí esta Takeshi jeje ¬¬

**J:** bbbuuuaaa mama!! T.T "c esconde mas"

**Y:** jeje y por eso m siento bien n.n m entro la idea d 'si pudiste en 1 día con eso k era d la escuela, puedes con los fics' y grite si!!! yo puedo yo puedo!! Y ya ven, m tienen aki n.n

**A:** y como siempre habrá mas cosas raras y sin sentido pero moshas n.-

**Y:** n.n! weno weno, este Cáp. ta dedicado a una linda persona k m apoya siempre en cada fic por mas loco o cursi k sea jeje...**Nanami**!! K es mi su-chan XD por k no dejo eso x.x, espero les guste, y si no...ya saben, los jitomatazos son mas productivos k los misiles n.n!

**J:** para hacer ensaladas k nos morimos d hambre

**Y:** "ojitos d espiral" cof cof...weno...aki les dejo el Cáp. n.-

----------------------------------------------

Capitulo 2: que demonios pasa aquí?

"_ese chico...seguro que no hablaba enserio...que tal si era un loco o.o...o quizás solo jugaba conmigo", aun que esos pensamientos fueron rápidamente desplazados por la imagen del pequeño Satoshi... "yo...no puedo mas" soltó un par de lagrimas, -no puedo...no puedo verlo...me duele...quiero irme, lejos-..._

El pequeño Krad estaba destrozado, la idea de tener que ver a Satoshi todos los días le dolía, le dolía el hecho de amarlo y saber que jamás lo tendría, de tenerlo cerca pero a la ves lejos, que nunca podría sacar esas palabras de su pecho y temía que un día se volviese loco si permanecía junto al menor- no puedo...tengo que irme lejos...-volteo a ver hacia su buró (mueble o lo k sea x.x), ahí habían algunas fotografías de la familia pero en eso vio una que le llamo mas la atención, se puso de pie para tomarla, la fotografía era de la vieja tía Creck (XD si, totalmente inventado) una obsesiva de los gatos, que cada que visitaba a la familia apretaba los cachetes de Krad hasta dejarlos rojos y que siempre llevaba con ella unos 3 gatos, a Krad le daba algo de miedo esa tía pero casi no iba por que vivía en Paris, su mente se ilumino, Paris estaba lo suficientemente lejos, así no tendría que sentir mas dolor al estar junto a Satoshi -quizás sea egoísta...pero...tengo que hacerlo-

Con una nueva idea en mente bajo a buscar a sus padres, su idea consistía en irse a estudiar a Paris, una buena fachada, pero...lo dejarían los padres?...la madre se desmayo al solo escuchar 'quiero irme...' y su padre, que era un hombre bastante tranquilo y a la vez excéntrico...le hecho agua bendita a Krad diciendo que estaba poseído XD, luego de convencerlos de que no estaba poseído, les explico mejor las cosas...

-y por eso creo que irme a Paris seria algo ideal y que contribuiría a mi desarrollo moral e integral "vaya leer los libros que lee Satoshi si que ayudan a que me oiga raro"-

-...pero hijo...estas totalmen...-el padre fue interrumpido

-mi bebe!!!- recibió un muuuuy fuerte abrazo de su querida madre- por que dices eso mi bebe T.T acaso no te damos lo suficiente!?...es algo que hicimos?...es algo que hice?!!...puedo cambiar!!-

-n...no...mamá..no es eso..es que...-

-soy una mala madre!!...lo sabia...soy una mala madre!!-

-querida cálmate-

-pero quien velara por ti o.o...quien te leerá, quien te arreglara la ropa, quien te cepillara, quien te recordara las cosas...- y su lista seguía

A Krad se le salto una vena- es precisamente por eso que DEBO irme!!- sus padres quedaron pasmados y sin palabras- madre...se que me quieres...pero no me dejas hacer casi nada!!..no puedo ni comer los bordes del pan! ¬¬ debes...dejarme crecer!!- sin darse cuenta saco a luz otra cosa que tenia resentido

Y la madre no decía nada y entonces el señor Hikari decidió hablar- comprendo lo que sientes hijo, bien, si crees que es lo mejor..llamare a tu tía Creck u.u!-

-gracias n.n- y se dio la media vuelta dejando a sus padres

-oh...no me di cuenta...que nuestro bebe esta creciendo- dijo la madre entre una mezcla de orgullo y melancolía

Mientras Krad se dirigía de nuevo a su habitación pensaba- "es lo mejor que puedo hacer ... viviré con una excéntrica x.x pero ni modo"-

Y así el señor Hikari (pónganle el nombre k quieran XD no se m ocurrió ninguno) llamo a la tía Creck, y esta se puso contenta al escuchar tan interesante propuesta, para no pasarnos las horas en esto, la tía acepto, y Krad ya se preparaba para irse lejos a su nueva casa ...lejos de Satoshi, una semana fue lo suficiente para preparar todo, dar de baja a Krad en la escuela, mientras lo inscribían en otra, en el ultimo día de escuela de Krad, este le dijo a Satoshi que se iba...

-Hi...watari-san...-llamo el rubio al menor

-si?- lo miro atentamente

-eto...ya sabes...que mañana me mudo a Paris no es así?-

-...mi padre lo menciono- dijo sin una aparente reacción

-bueno...este...yo...creo que no nos volveremos a ver...por eso quería despedirme- desvió la mirada

-...comprendo- pero para su sorpresa el pequeño bajo la mirada- te...voy a extrañar-

Krad se sorprendió- de...deberás?-

-si...-

Krad ya había tomado en cuenta lo que pasaba, era verdad, él era el único amigo del pequeño niño, era normal que Satoshi sintiera eso por mas ..raro que este fuera-"me estoy arrepintiendo...pero ya no hay marcha atrás"- pensó el rubio

-entonces...nunca nos volveremos a ver?- esa era una mirada de ...melancolía?

Ahora krad se sentía el malo del cuento- ah..bueno...yo...no me refería a que nunca en la vida nos volveríamos a ver n.n!..mi mamá dice que venga en vacaciones de verano y navidad y...ah tienes correo electrónico!?- dijo emocionado para que Satoshi no pusiera esa cara

-eh...no...nunca había pensado hacer una cuenta-

-yo te ayudo a hacerla!-

-..pero...nunca había utilizado el correo electrónico...por que nunca había tenido a nadie a quien escribirle-

-por eso yo te enseño n.n "creo que esto es lo que en verdad quiero, deseo poder saber de ti, saber como estas...aun que sea de lejos"- (J: no pos quien lo entiende) (A: es un niño por el amor d Dios, k esperabas)

Ese mismo día, Krad le abrió una cuenta de correo a Satoshi y le dijo como usarlo, el peliazul aprendió rápido, en esos momentos Krad se sentía muy feliz de poder estar así de cerca con el ojiazul, seria algo que recordaría siempre, el día llego, los padres de Krad se estaban despidiendo de él en el aeropuerto con unas mega lagrimas mientras Krad les decía para alentarlos que los vería en las vacaciones y entonces paso algo que Krad no esperaba...Satoshi había ido a despedirse...

-Sa...Hiwatari-kun...que haces aquí?- dijo sorprendido

-vine a desearte suerte...verdad que vendrás a visitarme en vacaciones?- dijo con total inocencia

-claro n.n-

-y...si quieres puedes decirme por mi nombre...Krad-san-

-o.o...por supuesto...Satoshi n.n...te veré pronto, cuídate mucho- le dio un calido abrazo y Satoshi correspondió el gesto

Y mientras el avión estaba por salir Krad pudo ver a su familia despidiéndose y entre ellos el menor -Satoshi...- dijo y en eso el avión despego...

Que? que las cosas están pasando rápido? Como creen, es solo su imaginación n.n! ... ok ... Satoshi llego a Paris y su tía lo recibió como usualmente lo hacia, ósea apretando sus cachetes sin mencionar que había como 30 gatos en esa casa, Krad aprendió rápidamente el idioma, y se adapto con facilidad, frecuentemente revisa el correo para ver si Satoshi le había escrito y a veces conversaban ya fuera por teléfono (operadora una llamada por cobrar a...XDXD) o por esa misma vía del Internet, también Krad iba en vacaciones de verano y de invierno donde aprovechaba para estar con Satoshi lo mas que se podía, aun que no ayudaba mucho el hecho de que su madre los seguía a todos lados y no les dejaba mucho .. espacio, el tiempo transcurría y Satoshi seguía con la misma mentalidad y personalidad al igual que Krad que seguía con esos mismos sentimientos, y esto es lo que nos lleva a mas a la actualidad, un poco antes de que Krad regresara a su lugar natal...

Tiempo actual...

Lindas y hermosas vacaciones de verano que estaban por terminar, ahora Krad ya no era un niño sino un joven apuesto de 17 años, lo extraño fue que ese año Krad no había vuelto a su casa para las vacaciones, la razón? Pues resulta que Leopoldo II (XD) que era uno de los gatos favoritos de su tía, se había perdido por un descuido de Krad, y la tía lloraba y lloraba sin consuelo y como el gato no volvía y además Krad se sentía muy culpable, paso las vacaciones buscando a Leopoldo (pa nombrecitos x.x) solo para irlo encontrando unos días antes de que las vacaciones terminaran con una gata y...una nueva familia...Krad se los llevo a todos y su tía no podía estar mas feliz ya que habían mas 'miembros' en la familia...y si ya eran muy pocos días realmente no valía la pena volver, por esta razón ahora Krad se encontraba en su computadora revisando su correo, con el estaban unos 13 gatos, unos queriéndose acomodar en el teclado mientras escribía (Y: experiencia personal XD) y unos mas por ahí, estaba algo aburrido y preocupado ya que hacia algún tiempo que Satoshi no le escribía un mail, también muchas veces lo había llamado y le decían que no estaba o cosas así, pero en eso le llego un correo, ni mas ni menos que de Satoshi, Krad se emociono tanto que gritó, y asusto a los gatos del cuarto, rápidamente se apresuro a leer, pero mientras mas leía mas serio se ponía, por lo regular Satoshi le escribía cosas muy ...escolares, y raras veces decía cosas simples como...'hoy fui a comer fuera' o cosas así pero por lo regular le escribía que era lo que había visto en las clases, mas ese correo era diferente, para comenzar era mas largo que lo usual, y siempre comenzaba con un 'estimado Hikari-san' o 'estimado Krad-san' pero este decía 'que tal Krad-san!!' y no solo eso...las cosas que ponía eran muy...felices?, Krad comenzaba a pensar que alguien había hackeado la cuenta de Satoshi, pero siguió leyendo hasta que llego a una parte que lo aterro y que decía mas o menos así...

"_sabes...estoy muy feliz, conocí a alguien ,es una persona muy especial, hemos estado saliendo juntos, esa persona...me hace sentir cosas que jamás creí que existieran...y además estoy haciendo cosas muy raras...comenzando por que me inscribí en una escuela...normal, solo por que él esta ahí, esto es tan confuso, pero creo que esa persona me gusta..si...me gusta y por eso me gustaría que lo conocieras para que me des tu opinión n.n, Daisuke es tan maravilloso y tan especial...oh se me hace tarde, tengo que ir con mi padre a no se donde...espero que las próximas vacaciones si puedas venir ,te escribiere pronto, mis mas sinceros deseos, Satoshi"_

Krad se había quedado petrificado frente al monitor, había leído bien?, había leído que a Satoshi...le gustaba alguien?, alguien que no era él!, a Krad se le salto una vena-...ggrrr NOOOOOO!!!- dejo salir un grito desgarrador, -no! no puede ser!! Me rehúso a creerlo!!- comenzó a dar vueltas en su habitación mientras los gatos lo seguían con la mirada menos Yuki I, que era uno de los hijitos de Leopoldo y que parecía la sombra de Krad, este no solo lo seguía de mirada sino que estaba siguiendo cada paso que Krad hacia, y volviendo a lo principal, como era posible que Satoshi, aquel que le había dicho que el amor era para los estúpidos, ahora estaba enamorado, pero mas que dolor, Krad sintió rabia, rabia y unos celos tamaño mundo, pero cuando lo había conocido? En donde? Bajo que circunstancias?...y sobre todo, que clase de persona seria?, que pretendía? y si le hacia daño a Satoshi?, no, eso no lo iba a tolerar además estaba el hecho de que él tenia mas derecho de antigüedad!!...y dicho de otra manera... -yo lo vi primero!!!...creo que llego el momento de que regrese a casa-

Se dirigió donde estaba su tía poniendo en practica sus clases de actuación, fingiendo depresión y llorándole que quería volver donde sus padres con lagrimas tan falsas como los billetes de 5 pesos XD pero su tía le creyó, y entonces Krad hablo con su padre sobre volver, sabia que no importara lo que pasara, siempre podría volver, y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, Krad ya estaba en un avión regresando a casa -sea quien sea ese...Daisuke...no le dejare las cosas tan fáciles, quien se cree al intentar quedarse con Satoshi- apretó su puño y alrededor de él se comenzó a formar una aura negra y espeluznante y las personas en el avión veían como Krad hablaba solo para después soltar una risa algo diabólica, acaso no es adorable? n.n

-------------------------------------------

Krad por fin había llegado a su destino pero aun se lo llevaban los veinte mil demonios, había pasado todo el vuelo pensando en como 'espantarle' ese pretendiente a Satoshi, y es que según Krad, nadie merecía a Satoshi... bueno solo él n.n!, estaba buscando su equipaje cuando oyó una voz familiar, volteo a ver y vio a alguien corriendo hacia él a toda velocidad empujando a cuanta persona estaba, un gran amigo y cómplice del rubio...el chofer de la familia Hikari ... Tatsumi ...

-amo Hikari!!!-

-Tat...Tatsumi para!!- pero este no freno y llego a abrazar a Krad con mucha fuerza

-oh amo T.T lo hemos extrañado tanto!!- seguía apretando- como se encuentra? Esta todo bien?, tuvo un buen vuelo?, necesita algo?-

-s...si...necesito...aire x.x- dijo poniéndose de colores

-O.O amo perdone T.T- lo soltó- es que...tanto tiempo sin verlo- se tiro al piso a soltar tremendas lagrimas mientras se escuchaba una música tristona de violín de quien sabe donde

-eto...Tatsumi...también me da gusto verte demo...la gente nos esta viendo o.o-

-oh...es verdad n.n!...- se puso de pie

-u.u! bien ya que viniste a recogerme...ve por el equipaje- dijo casi en orden

-enseguida amo Hikari!-

-me conoces desde que era pequeño...deja de decirme así ¬¬ y tampoco me digas hikari-sama x.x, llámame mas..normal-

-si Krad-sama n.n- dijo feliz

-o.o...no era eso lo que tenia en mente...pero supongo que es una mejora x.x...ahora, ve por el equipaje-

Y este muy gustoso fue por el equipaje, y mientras tomaba las maletas juro por instantes ver como una de ellas se movía, pero descarto la idea pensando en que debía ser su imaginación, tomaron el coche y se dirigieron a la residencia Hikari pero al llegar solo los sirvientes lo recibieron ...sus padres no estaban

-y mis padres donde están Tatsumi? o.o-

-bueno...-dijo metiendo todas las maletas- es que cuando llamo usted ya habían reservado un viaje en crucero pensando que usted no vendría y ya no podían cancelar aun que su madre si quería cancelar...pero el señor dijo que ella necesitaba mas que nada vacaciones y...se fueron n.n-

Viento sepulcral-...y cuando me pensabas decir eso ¬¬-

-pues...cuando preguntara, Krad-sama n.n-

Caída al estilo anime- ahhh u.ù...ya que...y quítale el 'sama' por el amor de Dios...bueno un día tienen que volver...pero debo averiguar sobre ese chico ¬¬-

-de que chico habla amo?...si se puede saber n.n!-

-de un ofrecido- je recuerden que ta enojado ñ.n y se notaba mas por que apareció de nuevo la aura negra, tocaron el timbre y Tatsumi fue a ver, mientras él abría, Krad ponía cara de medio psicópata- ah pero ya vera, nadie se mete en mi territorio, no señor, nadie lo merece mas que yo!-

-nadie merece a quien?- se oyó una voz tras de él

-pues a...- se dio la vuelta viendo de quien se trataba-...Sa...Satoshi- se sonrojo y su corazón se comenzó a acelerar

-bienvenido n.n- entonces con unas cuantas lagrimas Krad lo abrazo- je n.n! a mi también me da gusto verte...pero podrías soltarme...o al menos aflojar tu...abrazo- tal parece que todos en este fic no saben medir sus fuerzas o controlarse XD

-T.T si..perdona...pero que haces aquí? no recuerdo haberte dicho que volvería...-

-bueno...- se acomodo los lentes- es verdad que tu regreso fue muy repentino y que no me dijiste nada ...pero exactamente ayer tu madre vino a verme-

-enserio o.o...que te dijo?-

-...o.o...pues...-

Flash back---------

Satoshi estaba saliendo de su casa cuando vio que venia corriendo la madre de Krad hacia él...

-ah buen día señora Hikari n.n...señora? o.0-

-Satoshi-kun!- llego a 'embestirlo'-por favor cuida a mi bebe T.T-

-de...de que habla señora? o.0- dijo confundido

-mi pequeño Krady vuelve a casa!! Y yo no estaré ahí para él!! Tienes que decirle que su madre lo extraña!!-

-a que se refiere con volver...las vacaciones ya se van a terminar-

-él volverá a casa para siempre!!...y no estaré cuando vuelva T.T...no dejes que me lleven!-

Satoshi comenzaba a pensar que se la querían llevar pero a un sanatorio mental, en eso llego el señor Hikari

-querida que haces tenemos que irnos!- la cargo y esta intentaba zafarse

-no!!! quiero a mi bebe!!-

-ya te dije que lo veras luego ñ.n...no se va a desaparecer del planeta!-

-pero mi bebe!!-

-que ya lo veras cuando regresemos! No voy a cancelar este viaje!, estas muy estresada y cada día mas loca! Necesitas tomar las cosas con calma- como intento escapar la comenzó a arrastrar

-Satoshi-kun!! Encárgate de mi bebe!!...dile que lo quiero!!!..y que se coma sus verduras!-

-ya lo sabemos querida ñ.n ahora deja de hacer drama!-

Y satoshi vio con una gota en la cabeza como los padres del rubio se alejaban- pero...no me dijo que día volvía o.o-

Fin del flash back--------------

-y eso paso, decidí venir hoy a ver si habías llegado-

-o.o...ay mi madre ¬¬! Cuando dejara de hacer eso u.u!...pero..bueno ...me da gusto verte n.n-

-a mi igual...pero por que decidiste regresar tan repentinamente, y por que no me lo comunicaste?-

-bu..bueno es que n.n! "no puedo decirle la verdadera razón por la cual volví x.x"...es que...ya me había aburrido de Paris y decidí regresar pero fue tan rápido que...no hubo tiempo de explicaciones jaja n.n!

-o.o...ya veo- dijo algo confundido- pero, llegaste en un buen momento n.n, además me alegra muchísimo que estés aquí-

-e...enserio n/n y por que?-

-recuerdas que en mi ultimo correo te mencione que conocí a alguien u/u-

Krad cambio rápidamente de expresión saliendo del pequeño mundo rosa en el cual estaba-ñ.n...si...creo que recuerdo algo así- y aun que por fuera Krad se veía normal, su 'yo' interno estaba afilando un hacha

-pues...precisamente hoy quede de verme con él...por que no vienes conmigo para que así se conozcan, le he hablado de ti n.n-

-eso suena genial ñ.n "conocerlo! Claro que quiero conocerlo para lanzarlo a un acantilado!"- pensó el rubio

-bueno, entonces vamos- se dio la media vuelta

-si claro ñ.n- nadie aparte de Tatsumi se dio cuenta que el aura oscura de Krad se extendía- Tatsumi...volveré...luego ¬¬ desempaca...- siguió a Satoshi

-si o.o-

------------------------------

Los dos chicos se dirigían al supuesto lugar de reunión, en todo el camino Satoshi hablaba de lo maravilloso que era Daisuke, cosa algo aterradora desde el punto de vista de Krad ya que antes Satoshi no era un gran conversador que digamos y ahora era el que mas hablaba, pero extrañamente no había mencionado aun como conoció a ese chico y tampoco le había dicho como era, lo que hacia que la imaginación de Krad se desbordara, pensando en lo peor...

-"quizás sea un grandulón aprovechado y mentiroso x.x...pero...y si es atractivo?, o atlético...o atractivo y atlético!!"-

-Krad-san o.o, me estas escuchando?-

-ajaja n.n! si...claro claro...ejm...cuando vamos a llegar?- dijo para cambiar de tema

-pues...ya llegamos- pararon justo frente a una tienda de peluches

-O.O...que hacemos en una tienda de peluches-

-solo es el lugar de referencia...él ya debe estar por llegar- vio su reloj- si...esta apunto-

-Satoshi-kun!- se escucho una voz tras de ellos

-Dai!- volteo rápidamente el peliazul y muy emocionado

-"Da...Dai!! O.O...él aun me dice Krad-san y a él solo le dice Dai! Ggrrr pero de que privilegios goza ese ¬¬"- Krad se fue volteando lentamente esperando toparse con una figura de súper gigoló o algo parecido pero en vez de eso se topo con la imagen de un tierno chico de cabello y ojos rojizos- "que...que! O.O un niño!!...pero eso quiere decir que...a Satoshi le gustan mas chicos que él? T.T"- d nuevo la música tristona de violín

-Dai...llegaste antes n.n- dijo feliz

-tú también...te dije que te vería aquí en...media hora, por que llegaste antes n.n-

-por que...quería llegar primero que tú n.n-

-que malo, yo quería llegar primero que tú u.ú-

-"y que acaso yo estoy pintado!"- reclamo mentalmente

-y él? ...es amigo tuyo Satoshi?- dijo mirando a Krad

-ah n.n! es verdad...recuerdas al amigo que te mencione?, él que vivía en Paris?-

-eh! O.O el famosísimo Krad del que tanto me has hablado!, es un honor n.n- le dio la mano sin pensarlo dos veces- soy Daisuke Niwa n.n, mucho gusto-

-jaja ñ.n...el placer es mío- dijo lo mas calmado posible regresando el gesto pero mentalmente Krad amarraba a Daisuke en las vías de un tren mientras aparte le echaba gasolina y encendía un fósforo- Krad Hikari...mucho gusto- no soltaba su mano

-no, deberás el gusto es mío n.n- dijo alegremente el pelirrojo

-no deberás...es mío el gusto ñ.n "maldito farsante mentiroso! Aun que tenga esa cara de inocencia se que mientes! Solo quieres sacarle algo a Satoshi!!...es verdad debe estar utilizándolo!!"- ahora comenzaba a pensar que Daisuke era una especie de estafador o algo así...que imaginación y paranoia tiene n.n!

-eto...sigue siendo un honor n.n!...pero podría soltarme la mano?-

-por supuesto ñ.n- lo soltó- Satoshi-kun me ha hablado de ti ñ.n-

-deberás? n/n je que pena- dijo poniendo una mano atrás de su nuca pero Satoshi se comenzaba a poner nervioso

-oh si...jeje ñ.n...y desde cuando 'andan' ¬¬-

-...o.o andar?...a que se refiere con eso?- dijo confundido

-pues a que desde cuando son...aaaaa!!!!- no pudo terminar su frase por que recibió un pisotón por parte del peliazul

-que desde cuando somos amigos n.n!...nos permites un momentito Dai?-

-eh...si claro o.o-

Entonces Satoshi arrastro a Krad algo lejos pero aun visibles para Daisuke- que crees que hacías!?- reclamo Satoshi

-io? O.0, solo le iba a preguntar desde cuando son pareja-

-es que ahí esta el problema ¬¬...él...no es mi pareja u.u! hemos salido pero en un plan de amigos...yo...aun no le digo lo que siento por él-

-O.O que!! "esperen que demonios pasa aquí?...entonces si no es su pareja, que demonios pretende ese niño...o quizás apenas va a comenzar su diabólico plan de engatusar a Satoshi"-

-shhhh- Intento silenciarlo- no hagas eso- volteo a ver a Daisuke y este desde una distancia considerable miraba sin entender pero saludo- él...no creo que tenga idea de lo que siento por él u.u!...por eso te mencione esto a ti...yo...pensé que podrías...aconsejarme-

Krad estaba petrificado- O.0 espera un segundo...quieres...quieres que yo te ayude a ... conquistarlo para que te de un... si?-

-pues...si-

-O.0...ah...yo..-comenzó a sudar frío, eso no se lo esperaba, ahora estaba entre la espada y la pared, en eso juro que en sus hombros aparecieron, un angelito que era igual a él, y en el otro hombro un pequeño diablito igual al ángel no mas que con cuernos XD (eso es un clásico je)- "Krad él es tu amigo, tienes que ayudarlo"- le dijo el angelito- "no seas tonto! Esta es tu oportunidad!, finges ayudarlo pero ahuyentas a ese mocoso y así quedas como el amigo sacrificado que hace todo por él y caerá a tus brazos!"- oigan ahorita no tengo tiempo!- dijo Krad al ver discutir a los dos seres

-...eh...con quien hablas?-

-con nadie n.n!... "váyanse ya!"- "de acuerdo"- dijeron al unísono y desaparecieron- pues es que...yo...no se mucho de estas cosas y...- vio la cara de melancolía y decepción de Satoshi- aun que...n.n! quizás podría intentarlo jaja mi tía veía muchas telenovelas-

-...gracias...amigo-

-si si...claro u.u! "por que a mi T.T...no es justo...ah...ahora que demonios voy a hacer?"-

-Satoshi-kun...esta todo bien?- Daisuke ya se había acercado a ellos

-ejm si claro n.n!...que...te parece si comemos algo, verdad Krad-san-

-si u.u!...como sea... "rayos...lo tiene totalmente en la baba ¬¬"- dijo sin mucho interés pero notando lo torpe y nervioso que se ponía Satoshi cuando le hablaba el pelirrojo, con él jamás se había puesto así

-bien...pues...que quieren comer? n.n- pregunto Dai

-que tal una hamburguesa con papas y malteada de chocolate, y tú invitas cuatro ojos- se escucho una cuarta voz

-Dark ...que haces aki? ¬¬- dijo Satoshi viendo al dueño de esa voz, Krad volteo a ver, se trataba de un chico de su misma edad, alto, de piel algo morena, ojos y cabello violeta

-"cabello y ojos violetas?...por que esto se me hace familiar"- pensó Krad mientras miraba al recién llegado, sentía que lo había visto antes

-bueno vine a ver que hacia MI graaaaan amigo Dai n.n- abrazo por detrás a Daisuke, esto a Satoshi no le hizo mucha gracia

-Dark me estabas siguiendo?- dijo Daisuke sin intentar zafarse del abrazo

-yo?...como crees n.n fue mera coincidencia- en eso miro a Krad directamente a los ojos

-ah...o.o "por que me ve de esa manera"- y de la nada Dark le sonrió de una manera algo extraña que Krad no supo como interpretar

-oh...veo que no están solos- dijo Dark soltando a Dai

-ah si...él es Krad Hikari...amigo de Satoshi- Krad alzo un poco su mano algo temeroso por que Dark lo seguía viendo

-yo creí que no tenia amigos ¬¬, quien lo diría-

-Dark!- le dio un codazo

-es broma es broma n.n!- se comenzó a acercar a Krad- Dark...Dark Mousy- dijo aun sin dejar de verlo-

-o.o...si...mucho gusto "por que no me deja de ver...que acaso tengo algo en la cara?"-

-ejm...si genial...te vas a quedar?- le dijo Satoshi a Dark como diciendo 'estorbas'

-bueno no era la intención pero ya que insistes puedo acompañarlos n.n-

-que maravilloso ñ.n...vamos de una vez por todas- y entonces Dark se puso junto a Daisuke mientras Krad y Satoshi iban al frente, pero Krad estaba seguro de que Dark lo estaba mirando

-Satoshi...quien es ese chico tan raro...y por que me esta mirando así T.T-

-como sabes que te mira si él viene atrás de ti?-

-lo presiento ¬¬-

-si tú lo dices u.u!...pues no se por que te mire pero es el mejor amigo de Daisuke...y un anexado de primer grado ¬¬- dijo en tono mas bajo- siempre se mete en todo, nunca nos deja estar solos...nunca x.x...oye...podrías encargarte de él?-

-que cosa 0.O-

-si...ya sabes...distráelo un rato...con eso puedes comenzar a ayudarme...por favor T.T aun que sea para que estemos solos 5 minutos-

-pero...acabo de conocer al tipo o.0, que quieres que haga...que quieres que le diga?-

-no lo se...hazle conversación...o lo que sea, pero mantenlo lejos de Dai y de mi-

-ok...lo voy a intentar u.u! "esto cada vez se pone mas raro...y yo por que ayudaría en esto! X.x...estoy ayudando a que Satoshi y ese mocoso estén juntos!...pero...no puedo decirle que no a Satoshi T.T...bueno aun así vigilare a ese niño, por que a mi me pasan estas cosas T.T"-

Amo las cosas tele novelescas ejm...pues llegaron a una plaza comercial y entonces Satoshi tomo a Daisuke del brazo...

-sabes donde hay un baño por aquí?- le dijo al menor

-si...creo que están por allá, quieres que te lleve?-

-si claro n.n...volvemos en un momento-

-van los dos solos?...no quieren que vaya también ¬¬- dijo Dark

-no así esta bien!- dijo casi desesperado el peliazul- por que no te quedas con Krad-san?-

-si n.n!...no es necesario que todos vayamos...mejor los esperamos aquí...- Krad se sentó en una banca que había cerca

-...ok...- se fue a sentar junto a él y sin perder oportunidad Satoshi se fue con Daisuke muuuy feliz

-"las cosas que hago x.x...ah esto me pasa por débil...debí escuchar al diablito ¬¬"- en eso noto que Dark lo veía con mucho interés pero intento ignorarlo, mas Dark no dejaba de verlo y además seguía con esa sonrisa que Krad aun no descifraba que quería decir exactamente, era una mezcla entre diversión, interés y...un poco de excitación y placer- "ya me harte! Por que demonios no deja de verme!" sucede algo? ñ.n-

-no...nada- siguió viéndolo

-tengo algo en la cara?...o por que me miras ¬¬-

-je...bueno...- se acerco aun mas- es que me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo-

-de nuevo O.0...que demonios estas diciendo- en eso Dark lo tomo de la mano- que...que haces!?- se sorprendió

-oh...enserio no te acuerdas?...eso me duele T.T...por que no haces un poco de memoria...-

-o.o yo...- y haciendo memoria, logro recordar ese pequeño incidente del parque cuando era pequeño- tú...O.O- también recordó aquella confesión accidental y se sonrojo- no...no lo creo n.n!...jamás te había visto en mi vida...me debes estar confundiendo "lo único que me faltaba! X.x"- mintió esperando que Dark se lo creyera

-enserio?...entonces supongo que no recuerdas que me dijiste que me amabas ¬¬ oh si fue a los 12 y fue luego de besarnos apasionadamente je-

-O/O eso es mentira! Tenia 10 y nunca te bese ¬¬ tú fuiste el único loco que dijo que nos casaríamos! Y aun no comprendo por que dijiste una estupidez como esa-

-oh...creí que no recordabas n.n-

-O/O...ah...no es que...- sin darse cuenta cayo en su trampa

-me alegra que hayas vuelto a mi y que me recuerdes...- se acerco mas a su rostro quedando a pocos centímetros de él- mi querido prometido...- y Krad estaba totalmente inmóvil sin saber que hacer...

CONTINUARA

-----------------------------------------

**Y: **creyeron k Dark no aparecería en este Cáp.? pos ya vieron k si salio juju y k es un aprovechado?...seee ya lo sabia jaja cada día toy mas loca!! XD, en fin, k t pareció el Cáp. Nanami?...mas extraño d lo usual o dentro d lo normal?

**J:** ese depende ¬¬ d a k t refieres como normal

**A:** eso sonó muy extraño hasta para ti...a k t refieres con eso

**J:** k no es lo mismo lo normal para el mundo k lo normal para Yumi ¬¬

**Y:** oye m haces sentir extraterrestre x.x, ejm..espero les haya gustado, o al menos entretenido n.n!, recuerden ver y leer mucho yaoi! Jeje...Jack ya salte de ahí abajo k t ves muy raro

**J:** d aki no m salgo! T.T

**A:** cobarde ¬¬ y t haces llamar hombre, solo t escondes por un admirador...k poca cosa

**J:** ese sujeto no es un admirador es un acosador! Es muy diferente!

**Y:** ...y bueno he aki los agradecimientos n.- jeje c cuidan mucho nee

**Suishou Haruka**

**darkangelchan**

**Shingryu Inazuma**

**Yuu Kleiyu**

**Rya Reil Miyu**

**Nanami**

**eX-Holic**

**Sumike-chan**

**Saory-chan**

También muchas gracias a los k leen pero no dejan reviews ya sea por weva (k es justificable XD) o por falta d tiempo n.n!, c cuidan n.-


	3. Chapter 3

"**Confusión" por Yumi Hiwatari**

**Y: **hola mi gente linda y hermosa!! Jeje ya vine con la actualización d este fic n.n

**J:** nooo!!! Bájate!!!! (están encima d Jack)

**T:** t kiero n.n (el susodicho intentando besarlo)

**A:** eso es chicos...sigan n/n (y ella con una cámara)

**Y:** n/n ah k bonito...ejm...weno por si no sabían el k esta encima d Jack es Takeshi, su admirador-amante-acosador x.x jeje pero weno...no lo hemos corrido...por k es yaoi en vivo!! XD Esas cosas m inspiran si no me creen vean como es Dark en este fic XD yo escribo de lo k veo...y de lo k fantaseo jeje n/n y es lindo ver como Jaky se resiste ¬¬ je

**A:** terminara cayendo yo lo se n.n

**J:** son unas malditas!!...y tú ya bájate!!!

**T: **pero Jack-kun T.T YO TE AMO!!! (Amy y yo vemos con palomitas mientras anoto ideas)

**J:** eres un loco!!!...aviéntate por la ventana y desapa...O.O (en lo k dijo eso Takeshi c lanzo por la ventana)

**A:** O.O lo mataste, ves...el literalmente haría todo por ti ¬¬ y tu k lo tratas así

**J:** eto...no es mi culpa k si c haya lanzado! ...esta loco!

**A:** eso es amor T.T

**J:** cállate!!

**Y:** si se ponen a pensar...sabrán k estamos en el 1er piso ¬¬ no creo k haya muerto

**A/J: **ah deberás o.o

**Y:** weno ya k x.x, jeje pues este fic esta dedicado a los tres guerreros del yaoi XD **Saory-chan, Nanami-chan y Chussel-kun ,**mis tres hermanos yaoistas XD chicos, espero k les guste, los kiero T.T, son mis mejores amigos!...y hermanos adoptados XD n.- sin mas preámbulos...al fic!!! Wajajaja

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 3: Un loco prometido

_-tengo algo en la cara?...o por que me miras ¬¬-_

_-je...bueno...- se acerco aun mas- es que me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo-_

_-de nuevo O.0...que demonios estas diciendo- en eso Dark lo tomo de la mano- que...que haces!?- se sorprendió_

_-oh...enserio no te acuerdas?...eso me duele T.T...por que no haces un poco de memoria...-_

_-o.o yo...- y haciendo memoria, logro recordar ese pequeño incidente del parque cuando era pequeño- tú...O.O- también recordó aquella confesión accidental y se sonrojo- no...no lo creo n.n!...jamás te había visto en mi vida...me debes estar confundiendo "lo único que me faltaba! X.x"- mintió esperando que Dark se lo creyera_

_-enserio?...entonces supongo que no recuerdas que me dijiste que me amabas ¬¬ oh si fue a los 12 y fue luego de besarnos apasionadamente je-_

_-O/O eso es mentira! Tenia 10 y nunca te bese ¬¬ tú fuiste el único loco que dijo que nos casaríamos! Y aun no comprendo por que dijiste una estupidez como esa-_

_-oh...creí que no recordabas n.n-_

_-O/O...ah...no es que...- sin darse cuenta cayo en su trampa_

_-me alegra que hayas vuelto a mi y que me recuerdes...- se acerco mas a su rostro quedando a pocos centímetros de él- mi querido prometido...- y Krad estaba totalmente inmóvil sin saber que hacer..._

-co...como que prometido? O/O "debo correr...pero entonces por que no me muevo?"-

Dark no dejaba esa mirada seductora sin mencionar que seguían a centímetros- si, ya sabes, prometido n.n los que esta destinados a casarse- se acerco mas pero Krad se hacia mas para atrás

-x.x! ya se que significa! ¬¬...pero...no se por que dices eso!- se hacia lo mas atrás que podía pero Dark seguía acercándose, se le acababa el espacio y se comenzaba a ir hacia abajo hasta que la misma banca no le dejo mas, y esto hizo que Dark terminara encima de él

-n.n tengo un prometido adorable-

-O.O "es oficial...este sujeto esta loco!!...y esta encima de mi!...waaa mama!!...Satoshi!! alguien sálveme de este loco!!"-

-te extrañe tanto...no me vas a dar un beso?-

-perdón! O.0-

-ha pasado mucho tiempo...te escapaste de mi u.u...te mudaste sin previo aviso y ya no pudimos estar juntos...pero bueno no importa n.n, yo me encargare de recobrar el tiempo perdido, ahora si...en que iba? Ah si- se acercaba peligrosamente

-O/O no...- puso sus manos delante de él mientras intentaba quitarse de encima a Dark- "esperen un momento, este sujeto habla como si me conociera muy bien...que demonios pasa aquí!!" cual compromiso?...tú estas alucinando!!-

-n.n eres tan adorable-

-"x.x este sujeto esta mas loco de lo que pensé..." kkyyaa que te alejes!- seguía empujando su cara, mas Dark seguía intentando acercarse- no hay mas remedio ¬¬- ya que Dark estaba encima de él, esto propicio que Krad lograra darle un rodillazo que hizo que Dark cayera mientras él se levantaba- no vuelvas a hacer eso ¬¬-

Dark que estaba en el piso medio adolorido se paro y dijo- cielos...que agresivo...pero es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti n.n-

-q...que! O.0 "no solo loco...es masoquista!! X.x"...o..oye aléjate!!- vio que Dark de nuevo se dirigía hacia él- t...te lo advierto!!...te matare si te acercas!- estaba subido totalmente en la banca de cuclillas y aferrándose fuertemente a la banca

-si es por las manos de Krad-chan ...no me importa morir n.n- dijo alegremente poniéndose a la altura de Krad- por que yo te amo- soltó sin mas

Krad lo observo pasmado, nadie nunca...mas que su madre XD le había dicho esas palabras, ahora estaba realmente confundido tanto que no noto como Dark lo había tomado del rostro y se acercaba mas y mas- "esas palabras...yo siempre quise oírlas...pero...de boca de Satoshi..."- ahí fue cuando reacciono y solo sintió que sus labios rozaban con los de Dark y antes de que se 'pegaran' por completo Krad intervino- NO!!!!- le dio un tremendo puñetazo dejando por segunda vez en el piso a Dark- no eres tú quien debe darme mi primer beso!!!- y dicho esto se echo a correr

Dark se sentó en el piso sobandose el lugar del golpe, luego sonrió calidamente- yo...pude rozar sus labios...mis labios rozaron los suyos...es lo mas cercano a un beso...SOY FELIZ!!- dijo totalmente animado y captando la atención de la gente, aun que luego se le prendió el foco- nani? O.0 a donde fue Krad-chan?- lo vio alejándose de ahí- espérame Krad-chan!!..- y comenzó a correr tras de él

DARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRAD

Mientras tanto en otro lado...en la entrada del baño para ser mas específicos...estaba Satoshi en el piso y encima de él ...Daisuke...

-Sa...Satoshi-kun...estas bien?- comenzó a incorporarse

-s...si... "ay mi espalda x.x"-

-en...en verdad lo siento!!...por mi culpa...por mi culpa te has lastimado- dijo tristemente apunto de llorar mientras se sentaba en el piso

-no no para nada!... estoy bien...fue un accidente...-se sentó y puso su mano en su espalda ... había sido una caída algo dolorosa

Flash back--------------

Luego de por fin haberse librado de Dark, Satoshi estaba muy feliz...pero también sumamente nervioso...

-Satoshi...te sientes bien?- pregunto el pelirrojo

Satoshi se encontraba lavándose las manos pero al oír la voz de la persona que mas quería se petrifico y ladeo la cabeza- cl...claro que estoy bien!...p...por que preguntas-

-pues por que...llevas como 5 minutos lavándote las manos- efectivamente Satoshi no paraba de lavarse las manos pero era por que estaba muy nervioso, quería estar a solas con Dai pero tampoco sabia muy bien que tenia que hacer

-ah...si verdad n.n!- cerro el grifo, Dai lo vio extrañado pero luego le puso una dulce sonrisa que provoco que Satoshi se pusiera rojo y acto seguido comenzó a tomar un montón de papel para secarse

-eto...no crees que es mucho papel? "por que no puso las manos en la secadora automática?"-

-tienes...razón- sus movimientos parecían de robot ósea muy forzados

-bueno...creo que debemos regresar con Dark y con Krad-san- se dio la media vuelta y se dirigía a la salida

-"no...se me esta yendo una oportunidad"...es.. espera!- dijo dándole alcance a Dai

-que sucede?- dijo volteándolo a ver pero seguía caminando

-es que...yo...quería decirte...-en eso noto que había una señal de 'piso resbaloso' y segundos después vio como Dai se resbalaba- Daisuke!!- corrió y logro abrazar a Daisuke para protegerlo haciendo que el golpe lo recibiera el y ambos cayeron al suelo pero Dai encima de Satoshi...

Fin del flash back------

-estas bien?...estas lastimado?- Dai estaba de rodillas con los ojos llorosos, Satoshi se sintió realmente mal por preocupar así a Dai

-te digo que estoy bien-

-enserio?-

-enserio-

-seguro?-

-..seguro-

-totalmente y completamente seguro!?-

-...total y completamente seguro u.u!-

-n.n me alegro- acto seguido abrazo a Satoshi y este se puso rojo de los pies hasta la cabeza

-ah...- correspondió al abrazo -sa..sabes...creo que si me duele un poco la espalda n/n-

-deberás? o.o...te duele aki?- dijo pasando su mano por su espalda

-s...si "se siente tan bien"-

-si quieres yo te masajeo n.n- sugirió inocentemente el pelirrojo

-eso en verdad me haría sentir mejor- eso si tiene doble sentido si lo pensaron XD y deben admitir que pensó rápido

Dai estaba aun en la misma posición mientras pasaba sus manos por la espalda del peliazul y este aun abrazando a Dai y seguía totalmente sonrojado, todo era perfecto o en teoría ya que la persona del aseo los veía XD luego oyeron unos gritos, ambos chicos voltearon a ver y vieron como Krad venia bajando por las escalera eléctricas a toda velocidad...sin mencionar que iba bajando por las de subida XD mientras era perseguido por Dark

-aléjate de mi maldito loco acosador!!!- paso junto a un bote de basura y se lo aventó

Dark lo esquivo- pero si solo quiero darte un besito!...Krad mi amor n.n-

-cállate!!- aumento la velocidad y paso donde estaban Satoshi y Dai, y así Krad noto como estaban en pleno piso y abrazándose- pe...pero que!!!- y otro que por no fijarse fue victima del piso resbaloso y cayo

-O.O Krad-san- dijeron los dos menores al unísono mientras se paraban

-aauucchhh...x.x...pe...pero que demon..-iba a reclamar la acción de los menores pero en eso escucho a su acosador

-KKKRRAAAAADDDDD T.T- llego patinando hasta Krad, bueno el piso estaba resbaloso XD claro que se podía patinar- estas bien!!? te hiciste daño!!?...bbbuuuaaa traigan a un medico!!- dijo el pelimorado mientras cargaba a Krad, Dai y Satoshi no daban crédito a lo que pasaba

-que haces!! Bájame!!- luchaba por que lo soltara

-mi amor enserio no te hiciste daño? T.T no quieres a un doctor?- dijo Dark preocupado

-...no vuelvas ...a llamarme así!! o el único que necesitara un doctor...- le dio otro golpe a Dark haciendo que lo soltara- serás tú!!- emanaba fuego alrededor suyo, en eso volteo a ver a Daisuke y recordó que este estaba abrazando a SU Satoshi- tú...-dijo con una voz escalofriante mas sintió algo- y ahora que demonios haces!!- estaba siendo abrazado por Dark

-oh Krad-chan T.T...no te exaltes, podrías estar lastimado, esa fue una fea caída- T.T voy a llorar de lo conmovida XD

-x.x...que...me dejes!!!- acto seguido le comenzó a dar una serie de golpes con la típica nubecita de polvo mientras Dai y Satoshi seguían viendo sin parpadear, al quitarse la nube estaba en el piso Dark con sus ojos en forma de espiral y encima de él un letrero que decía K.O- te...lo...advertí- dijo intentando recuperar el aliento

-O.O...Satoshi...tu amigo acaba de noquear a mi amigo?-

-...O.O eso parece...amenos que estemos alucinando los dos-

-"los dos los dos!! x.x...por que te mencionas junto a ese!!!"- Krad seguía furioso

-...Krad...te kiero- dijo todavía noqueado y con los ojos de espiral

-"T.T que ese tipo no se muere con nada!!"-

-oigan no me dejan terminar de limpiar el piso- dijo la persona del aseo que fue testigo de todo lo acontecido XD

Vaya Dark si que es 'duro de matar', jeje parece que odio al pelimorado XD no Darky no, solo te hago sufrir por ser un mujeriego XD, y Krad lo trata de la patada..pero si sobrevives Dark, te daré tu premio XD

DARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRAD

Luego de que todo mundo los vio y pensaban que estaban locos tuvieron que irse, curiosamente a un parque cercano (A: este fic también pudo llamarse 'los parques' XD) ahí acostaron a Dark en una banca, el pelimorado seguía K.O y Dai estaba con el poniéndole un pañuelo húmedo en la frente eso sin mencionar que Dark tenia como almohada las piernas del pelirrojo, una escena tierna ... pero no para Satoshi que se estaba aguantando solo por que había sido su mejor amigo quien había noqueado al mejor amigo de su amor...y hablando de Krad, el estaba ahí pero guardando su distancia aun enojado por las situaciones de ese día, el pelirrojo suspiro

-u.u bueno, él va a estar bien-

-si ¬¬...que bueno...ejm...pero que le habrá hecho Dark a Krad-san...él no actúa así...o al menos nunca lo había visto así o.0?-

-tú sabes como es Dark...pero...me extraña o.o...él no es tan...cariñoso-

-solo contigo lo había visto así ¬¬- dijo en susurro algo molesto y desviando la mirada

-eh? dijiste algo?-

-no nada n.n!...pero hay otra cosa que me asombra-

-...que cosa-

-Dark...bueno tu mas que nadie conoces a ese tipo, no es de los que se deja golpear tan fácil ... supongamos que no correspondió los golpes de Krad-san por cortesía o educación...cosa que dudo, por que este ni educación tiene ù.u- esto ultimo lo dijo mas para si mismo y muy bajo- pero...ni siquiera se defendió, dejo que lo golpeara-

-es verdad, mínimo pudo esquivar los golpes o.o...pero no hizo nada...que crees que signifique?-

-mmm...- en eso volteo a ver a Krad, este estaba de espaldas y parecía estar maldiciendo- no estoy seguro...u.u pero será mejor que me lleve a Krad-san antes de que el acosador..ejm digo...Dark, despierte "demonios T.T por que a mi"-

-si, es lo mejor, yo esperare a que reaccione un poco y luego lo llevare a casa- puso una tierna sonrisa para el ojiazul- nos veremos después n.n-

Este se sonrojo y desvió la mirada- cl..claro, te cuidas- se dio la media vuelta y fue hasta donde estaba Krad- mmm u.u...vamonos-

-...si "esta mas serio de lo normal x.x...debe estar enojado conmigo T.T, creo que la regué ...pero es culpa de ese sujeto!!"- pensó en una mezcla de tristeza y enojo mientras caminaba junto al peliazul

Ya cuando se perdieron de vista Dark comenzó a reaccionar- ay...todo da vueltas...quien me arrollo?...anotaste la matricula?-

-Dark...que bueno que ya estas bien n.n- dijo animado el pelirrojo

-eh?...Daisuke?- como seguía en sus piernas solo tuvo que ver hacia arriba

-creí que estarías desmayado siempre u.u-

-...O.O y Krad-chan?!- se sentó en la banca de repente y estaba dispuesto a pararse

-cálmate, él ya se fue- lo jalo para que no se parara de la banca

-pero... se cayo...él...podría estar lastimado- dijo con preocupación

-O.O "sigue preocupado por eso?"...eto...él esta bien...solo se fue a casa-

-deberás esta bien?-

-pues n.n! lo suficiente para irse por su propio pie...y maldecir a alguien o eso creo o.0...-

-enserio?- Dai asintió- que bueno- dijo ya relajado esbozando una sonrisa dulce

-...de acuerdo quien eres tú y que le hiciste a mi amigo ¬¬- dijo con algo de sarcasmo

-oye ¬¬-

-malvado extraterrestre devuélveme a mi amigo!-

-Dai ¬¬!-

-es que...nunca te había visto así o.o-

-n.n celoso?-

-un poco n.n pero mas asustado que celoso je, se puede saber que te traes con Krad-san?...lo acabas de conocer hoy-

-eso crees...je n.n pues- hizo una pausa viendo hacia el cielo- es que él es la persona que mas amo-

-...o.0...y eso? haber de que demonios me perdí x.x-

Dark alzo un dedo y dijo- S-E-C-R-E-T-O jeje quizás te diga el día de mi boda con Krad-chan-

-¬¬ si ,el día de tu boda con Krad-san...y que te dijeron después las voces de tu cabeza-

-n.n que matara gente y que te hiciera esto- enseguida de eso Dark le hizo una llave a Dai y lo tenia por el cuello pero no lastimándolo, solo jugando

-ay mami sálvame T.T que este loco me quiere matar, je suéltame ya n.n- seguía la corriente del juego

-no, n.- esto es por engañarme con ese mocoso cuatro ojos-

-ya te dije que Satoshi es solo mi amigo...y si a esas vamos tú me estas engañando con Krad-san ¬¬, no te parece? jeje- se dan cuenta de que raro suena todo esto? XD

-oh me atrapaste n.n...entonces no llores por mi de ahora en adelante-

-mmm ok, intentare no llorar pero no podrás evitar que me corte las venas por ti...con galletas Maria n.n-

Y ambos rieron divertidos, definitivamente una extraña amistad XD están en esa línea de 'amigos con derechos' ju, razón por la cual Satoshi quiere deshacerse del pelimorado...y siendo este como es...quizás si pueda lograrlo jojo

DARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRAD

El camino de regreso a casa fue en silencio, Krad temia que Satoshi lo odiara por lo que paso, entonces, momentos antes de llegar a la casa de Krad (A: bueno mansión ¬¬ je) el peliazul hablo..

-Krad-san...-

-eh?...s..si?- esta nervioso por lo que podría decirle el menor

-que fue lo paso exactamente con Dark?- lo miro serio

-O/O ah pues... "sabia que esto pasaría x.x"-

-y bien?- esperaba una respuesta

-p..pues- "_por que yo te amo" _recordó las palabras de Dark y se sonrojo considerablemente- "por que pienso en eso en este momento!"-

-Krad-san?-

-bueno...ese sujeto...no se que le pasa...dijo que...que yo era su...- trago saliva- su prometido u.u-

Satoshi paro en seco- O.O...su que?-

-u/u su prometido...-

Paso un viento sepulcral y el de cabellos dorados esperaba la reacción de un impactado ojiazul- Krad-san...tienes prometido y no me dijiste O.O-

Krad cayo al estilo anime- NO! ese sujeto no se por que dice eso ¬¬ "bueno si se x.x...debe ser por que yo...me le confesé a él en vez de a Satoshi pero eso no lo puede saber Satoshi aun!...al menos hasta que me deshaga de ese mocoso pelirrojo ñ.n wajajaja"-

-y entonces?...-

-pues ù.u ...yo que se, hoy me dijo que era su prometido y se me echo encima y golpee!!- dijo alzando un puño muy orgulloso

-o.o...debiste causarle una muy buena impresión- sonó muy inocente verdad n.n je ni se crean ya que el 'yo' interno de Satoshi tenia un aire mas macabro mientras esbozaba un sonrisa sádica- "perfecto, si a ese tipo le gusta Krad-san quiere decir que se concentrara en él y nos dejara en paz a Dai y a mi n.n...y quizás dejen esa extraña relación de 'amistad' ¬¬ wajajaja...esto será provechoso para mi relación con Daisuke!!, espero que ese tonto de Dark no la riegue ¬¬"- ven lo que digo, XD n.n!

-pero enserio...que le pasa a ese tipo ¬¬- reanudaron su marcha

-pues siempre ha sido raro...pero nunca lo había visto así...- se acomodo los lentes esbozando una sonrisa medio satisfactoria- debes ser alguien especial para él- ¬¬ je

-en...enserio lo crees?- se volvió a sonrojar y en eso se dio cuenta- "o.o dios mío...es verdad nunca aclare ese malentendido de la confesión...él...él debió de tomárselo enserio O.O ... entonces es mi culpa?...x.x...creo que tendré que aclarar con el ese asunto T.T"-

Al fin llegaron a la puerta principal y cuando abrieron lo primero que vieron fue a todas las sirvientas en circulo gritando 'kkyyaa', los chicos se miraron extrañados y luego notaron la razón de aquellos alaridos, se trataba de Yuki I XD, sip, ese mismo gatito que seguía a Krad a todos lados y que 'curiosamente' era blanco y de ojos dorados ¬¬ jojo (A: oigan no negaran k los gatos tienen ojos así XD) se encontraba boca arriba jugando con una bola de estambre (Y/A: kkyyaa n/n) y esa era la razón por la que tenia a todas las sirvientas admirándolo, Krad abrió los ojos enormemente ...

-O.O pero como demonios llego aquí?- al oír la voz de su 'amo' corrió y se aventó a sus brazos- Yuki...que haces aquí?- acaricio al felino que ronroneo en respuesta

-oye no sabia que tenias gato- Satoshi acaricio al minino y este ronroneo mas fuerte

-bueno en teoría es de mi tía...pero no comprendo como llego aquí O.O-

-si ...que esta bien!- venia Tatsumi con el teléfono y parecía que tenia una venita saltada- oh ya llego!!...se lo paso enseguida...Krad-sama tiene una llamada de su tía- en eso tapo el aparato- lleva media hora en el teléfono T.T por mas que le digo que el gato esta bien...no se calla!-

-o.o eto...comprendo...pero...de donde salio Yuki?-

-el gato?...pues usted me dijo que desempacara y cuando abrí una de sus maletas...el gato salio-

Krad cayo al estilo anime- no lo puedo creer x.x...Yuki como te metiste?...y como es que los del aeropuerto no se dieron cuenta o.o?- el gato solo lo miro con cara de 'yo no fui' que es la cara que siempre traen XD- u.u! ay...pásame a mi tía- le dio el gato a Satoshi y tomo el teléfono- alo?-

-**mi pequeño!!! Como esta!!!?**-

-ho...hola tía x.x..yo bien-

-**no tu!, Yuki!**-

-x.x...ejm el...esta bien...el pues es que..-

-**pero esta bien? T.T como se metió? Acaso viajo en el equipaje!! Aaaaa que dolor! Mi pequeño!**-

-si...weno...es que decidí traérmelo n.n! por que tú sabes...creo que me ve como su hermano mayor jaja...y viajo en primera clase! No te preocupes-

-pero él estaba en la maleta...- Tatsumi fue silenciado

Krad tapo el teléfono- si oye eso se infartara!! ¬¬...ejm alo?...ah como te decía viajo en primera clase...hasta le sirvieron sus camarones n.n-

Satoshi y Tatsumi cayeron al piso- x.x que cosas...debes ser gatito especial- le dijo el peliazul al felino

-**oh...eso me tranquiliza...pero el esta en un terreno nuevo!!...cuídalo...es tan inocente! T.T**-

-si tía u.u!-

-**recuerda que tiene que comer 3 veces al día!-**

-si tía u.u!-

-**y cepíllalo antes de dormir n.n**-

-...si tía...-

-**y..**.- ya no pudo continuar

-caray! Miren la hora!, es hora de que Yuki coma! Su comida se enfría...adiós tía!-

-**a...adiós**- y Krad colgó rápidamente

-ah u.u...creo que Yuki tendrá que vivir aquí de ahora en adelante- el gato bajo de los brazos de Satoshi para chillarle a Krad- mmm se tomo enserio lo de la comida o.o...ok...Tatsumi trae algo de comer-

-para el gato? O.o-

-oye solo es un gato o.o- dijo Satoshi

Pero Krad no les hizo mucho caso ya que cargo al pequeño y le acariciaba la oreja- si yo también tengo hambre n.n...que me ven? O.0-

-na...nada x.x- desviaron la mirada

Pero si algo dejo en claro en casi todos mis fics, es que las apariencias engañan n.n además de que todo puede pasar hasta con un gato je XD

DARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRAD

La noche ya había caído y Krady lindo estaba preparándose para dormir (XD yo así le digo d cariño...alguna objeción!? ¬¬) , abrió el gran ventanal de su habitación que lo llevo al balcón, ahí miro las estrellas y el cielo, suspiro un poco y recordó como se había puesto Satoshi cuando estaba con Dai "tanto le gusta?" se puso melancólico y en ese momento la imagen de Dark le vino a la cabeza "por que pienso en ese!!...sal de mi cabeza!!...es verdad, tengo que aclarar ese malentendido...lo haré mañana ¬¬" el pequeño Yuki se repego en él y maulló –si...vamos a dormir- y entro de vuelta a su habitación cerrando el ventanal tras el y también cerro las cortinas, como el gato en cuestión no tenia cama lo dejo dormir en la suya...que? yo dejo hacer eso a mis gatas XD, y así ambos durmieron, pero no todo era pacifico por los alrededores no señor!! Ya que a los territorios de la mansión Hikari se había escabullido alguien...y ese alguien ya lo conocemos, se trataba del buen Dark que llevaba...una escalera?...este siguió escabulléndose hasta acercarse mas y mas a un balcón, creo que saben de quien jeje, se escondió tras unos arbustos, se acomodo el cabello y se aclaro la garganta y no solo llevaba la escalera si no que también llevaba un ramo de rosas blancas XD al estar seguro de que no había moros en la costa acomodo la escalera para llegar al balcón y se dispuso a subir con las rosas (jajaja por k m ven así? Ya sabían k yo era cursi XD)

Krad dormía pacíficamente pero Yuki lo despertó con unos chillidos- eh...que pasa Yuki...tienes hambre?- dijo con unas mega ojeras y totalmente despeinado- no te puedes esperar a mañana?- intento acomodarse de nuevo pero el pequeño gatito insistió y se paro enfrente del ventanal, Krad bostezo y se puso de pie pensando que quizás quería salir un rato o algo así, ni si quiera se molesto en encender la luz, fue directo al ventanal- que quieres, tomar un poco de aire?- movió las cortinas y abrió el ventanal y apenas puso un pie afuera vio una silueta...la silueta de una persona que estaba de espaldas aparentemente acabando se subirse al balcón- o.o ... aaa ... AAAAAAAAA!!!- grito de horror y entro corriendo a la habitación para buscar algo con que pegarle al intruso, lo primero que encontró fue un florero y lo tomo dispuesto a lanzarlo

-no espera espera!!! No lances eso!!-

-esa voz...-oprimió el interruptor que estaba a su lado- tú!? O.O- vio a Dark

-bue...buenas noches Krad-chan n.n!-

-O.O...que demonios haces en mi casa y a media noche-

-quería verte n.n...oye te ves muy bien n.- je- dijo medio divertido

Y Krad recordó el pequeño detalle de que estaba en pijama y todo despeinado-...de todas maneras te lo lanzare ¬¬- elevo el florero

-no! no hay necesidad!...mejor úsalo para meter esto n.n- le mostró las rosas

-o.o...esas son rosas blancas?...para mi?-

-sep n.n-

-viniste a media noche, subiste por mi balcón y entraste a mi habitación...solo para darme flores?-

-..mmm sep n.n-

-x.x...como sabias que vivía aquí?-

-eso no es tan difícil amor n.n-

-que no me llames así ¬¬! ...y por que las flores u.u! "lo sabia...si se lo esta tomando enserio T.T...y aparte esta loco!!"-

-eh? necesito un motivo para darte algo o.o, pero si lo hago por que quiero...mmm- se puso a pensar- bueno si ese es el caso...que tal el que seas el ser mas hermoso del planeta, no que va! Del universo entero n.n-

-O/O ah...ve..vete de mi casa!-

-pero acabo de llegar o.o...que hice mal?...fueron las rosas? Creí que las blancas eran tus favoritas-

-...como sabes eso o.o...- se lo quedó mirando, Dark sonrió y le entrego las flores- el blanco te va bien n.n-

Krad sostuvo las rosas y las miro, ese chico cada vez lo confundía mas (da honor al nombre del fic XD)- ah...yo...- Dark puso sus manos en los hombros de Krad

-oye...tienen una pésima seguridad aquí n.n...si fuera tú, pondría un mejor sistema de alarma ...cualquier chico malo podría entrar aquí...y hacerte algo- mientras decía eso Dark se acercaba peligrosamente

-"este tipo...realmente me confunde, por que?...por que actúa así?...en verdad le gusto tanto?"- y Krad no hacia nada por estar en sus pensamientos, pero no soy tan buena XD ya que en esos momentos se escucho un gruñido, Dark volteo a ver, el gatito estaba gruñéndole en posición de ataque

-tienes gato? O.o eso si no lo sabia...hola gatito n.n- y sin pleno aviso el gato se le lanzo a la yugular XD y Dark intentaba quitárselo de encima mientras gritaba como un niño pequeño 'quítenmelo' y Krad tenia una gota en la cabeza, miro las rosas con detenimiento- "es verdad ... él esta confundido por que nunca le aclare lo de la confesión"- suspiro un poco decepcionado, esperen un momento...decepcionado? o.0 XD- oye...eh...creo que deberías saber algo?-

-waaa!!!...que cosa cielo?...waaa- corría en círculos mientras se intentaba quitar al gato

-bueno es que...sobre aquella ves- intento explicar hasta que vio como Dark iba directo al final del balcón- cuidado!- pero fue en vano ya que el chico cayo con todo y gato- o.o oh no- corrió para ver, Dark había llegado al piso y tenia los ojos de espiral y Yuki estaba encima de el sin daño alguno- es...estas bien!?...estas...lastimado? o.o-

-solo mi orgullo x.x- dijo incorporándose e increíblemente no estaba herido, al menos no de gravedad

-de que planeta viene este tipo o.o- dijo Krad mientras veía como Dark se sobaba un poco la cabeza

CONTINUARA

-------------------------------------

**Y: **jaja por k m ven feo? Deberían saber k m gusta ser mala e interrumpir a los protas o ponérselas medio complicado XD pero véanlo desde este punto...al menos Krad ya no tiene en la cabeza un 99.9 a Satoshi ahora el 90 por k el otro 10 es Dark y va en aumento XD es algo no? XD

**A:** cuando tendré mi escena hard T.T

**Y:** ya lo veremos...como sigue el desmayado?

**J:** pues desmayado ¬¬...y por k tengo k cuidarlo yo!

**A:** por k eres su amor n.n

**J:** vuelves a hablar y t mato ñ.n

**Y:** "tomando nota" oie eso es bueno

**J:** deja d observarme para poner tus cosas enfermizas en los fics x.x "en eso despierta Takeshi y lo abraza"

**T:** Jack-kun soñé k t ibas T.T bbbuuuaaa no m dejes k t amo!!

**J:** suéltame!!!

**Y:** eso es bueno también "de nuevo tomando nota" ejm notas sobre el fic...no m negaran k un gato es la mascota perfecta para Krad XD ...pues vayamos a los agradecimientos n.n!

**Neko-no-saint:** jeje k bueno k t gusto n.n! a mi m encantan tus historias n.n, y claro k Dark c quedara con Krad todo es cosa d tiempo, y d k Krad también se de cuenta y de ponerles unos cuantos obstáculos mas wajajaja...ejm, muchas gracias por leer n.n

**Rya Reil Miyu: **jeje y yo siento k exagere con los padres, weno en realidad siento k exagero con el fic XD pero es bueno saber k aun no la he regado x.x, y bueno ya viste k Dark no los quiere dejar por k Dai es su amigo con derechos XD, t agradezco tu apoyo n.n

**Shingryu Inazuma: **woo no esperaba ese resultado, jeje esto es ver a Dark d otro ángulo n.n (uno todo loco XD) pero weno m dieron ganas d volverlo así, además tengo un prototipo aki mismo d ese tipo de personalidad impulsiva n.n "volteo a ver a Jack y Takeshi" (j: suéltame loco!!...aaaaa!!) sip...adorables n/n

**GadissGrayword: **muchas gracias por el apoyo T.T ,aki t dejo este Cáp. y m avisas si la estoy regando XD, y esos nombrecitos k pongo a los animales XD verdad k m paso jeje, en verdad muchas gracias por leer n.n

**Saory kon Hiwatari: **hermana mía k mas t puedo decir k no t haya dicho ya XD weno ya les mande tus saludos a Amy y Jack n.n (A: pero lo del acosador...a el bien k le gusta ¬¬ je) (J: mentira!!) (T: "ojos d corazón" jack-kun n/n) (J: x.x)

**Nanami Al chan: **see...Krad siempre c ve sexy este enojado, normal, caminando XD y Dark lo ha notado XDXD weno t puedo prometer k cada vez será menos frío con el XD ey Nanami jálate d la oreja a nuestro hermano menor para k venga al fic XD de favor n.-

**Yuu Kleiyu: **Yuu-san! Como seguimos con la inspiración? n.n espero k bien, jojo pobre Krad tal vez pero ahora tiene a Dark si le hiciera eso del amor d su vida con otro y no estuviera Dark si k seria malvada no crees? jeje gracias por leer n.n

**Nikky Hatake: **no, no t mueras T.T, weno beso lo k digamos beso no fue pero algo es algo y Dark c acerca XD no m olvido d ustedes es k a veces no hay gran tiempo k digamos x.x, ya ves ya actualice n.n! no m tarde tanto o si? "los grillos" ok si quizás si m tarde x.x pero muchas gracias por tu paciencia n.n!

**Lilouchan:** je oie justo cuando estaba corrigiendo ortografía llego tu review y ya lo pude agregar aki XD pobre Krad?...si quizás si ¬¬ pero ya no tanto XDXD y bueno m gusta poner a Dark d perver (si ya lo es XD por k tanta impresión?) aun k mas d lo usual n.n! muchas gracias por tu review n.n

Y a todos los mirones (XD) k no dejan reviews también muchas gracias XD, c cuidan mucho n.-


	4. Chapter 4

"**Confusión" por Yumi Hiwatari**

**Y: **cof cof...sorry por tardarme aki...y con los demás fics XD es k...ah mejor olvídenlo x.x

**A:** "pose dramática" esto es tan triste T.T

**Y:** k cosa o.0

**A:** es k...Jack y Takeshi...

**Y:** O.O k paso (cara totalmente ansiosa d chisme)

**A:** los...los perdí d vista!! Waaa y yo k quería ver cuando Takeshi se le lanzara T.T "saca la cámara y se pone muy triste"

**Y:** x.x...ejm...see...es triste...

**J:** n.n k es triste?

**Y:** pues k...O.O..Jack? k haces aki?...y por k estas tan feliz ¬¬

**A:** ya lo hicieron y no m avisaron? T.T

**J:** o.0 k? ...(y es aki cuando al buen Jack agarra la onda) ah malditas enfermas ¬¬, k cosas piensan...no!, estoy feliz por k m deshice d ese acosador para siempre TWT

**A:** lo mataste O.O

**J:** mejor ¬¬ je le dije k le diría k 'si' si m traía una rosa color violeta natural con espinas azules y le dije k no se atreviera a regresar hasta k la tuviera... n.n

**A:**...eres malo ¬¬

**Y:** x.x...con razón estaba tan feliz ...existe una rosa así? o.o (saco un libro d botánica) ejm...pues este Cáp. se lo quiero dedicar a dos personitas k son bien lindas TWT, Shingryu Inazuma y a GadissGrayword, he visto reviews suyos en cada fic de D.N.Angel k leo XD, ustedes están en todo...menos en misa XD es k a mi mama le encanta decir eso d mi jo, espero les guste el Cáp. T.T...ejm sin mas k decir...mas k Jack es un tirano ¬¬

**J:** k? si ese m acosaba ¬¬ m quería violar!!

**A:** ay pero como t ama TwT

**Y:** x.x vayamos al fic...

--------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 4: larga noche

_-"este tipo...realmente me confunde, por que?...por que actúa así?...en verdad le gusto tanto?"- y Krad no hacia nada por estar en sus pensamientos, pero no soy tan buena XD ya que en esos momentos se escucho un gruñido, Dark volteo a ver, el gatito estaba gruñéndole en posición de ataque_

_-tienes gato? O.o eso si no lo sabia...hola gatito n.n- y sin pleno aviso el gato se le lanzo a la yugular XD y Dark intentaba quitárselo de encima mientras gritaba como un niño pequeño 'quítenmelo' y Krad tenia una gota en la cabeza, miro las rosas con detenimiento- "es verdad ... él esta confundido por que nunca le aclare lo de la confesión"- suspiro un poco decepcionado, esperen un momento...decepcionado? o.0 XD- oye...eh...creo que deberías saber algo?-_

_-waaa!!!...que cosa cielo?...waaa- corría en círculos mientras se intentaba quitar al gato_

_-bueno es que...sobre aquella ves- intento explicar hasta que vio como Dark iba directo al final del balcón- cuidado!- pero fue en vano ya que el chico cayo con todo y gato- o.o oh no- corrió para ver, Dark había llegado al piso y tenia los ojos de espiral y Yuki estaba encima de el sin daño alguno- es...estas bien!?...estas...lastimado? o.o-_

_-solo mi orgullo x.x- dijo incorporándose e increíblemente no estaba herido, al menos no de gravedad_

_-de que planeta viene este tipo o.o- dijo Krad mientras veía como Dark se sobaba un poco la cabeza_

Krad miro como Dark se sobaba, pero que resistencia tenia ese acosador!, enseguida vio a Yuki, y ya que no había 'muertos' suspiro aliviado, el pelimorado se puso de pie sacudiéndose y enseguida miro hacia arriba para ver a su querido Krad-chan (XD), este al sentir su mirada se sintió un poco apenado, entonces Dark le puso una dulce sonrisa para luego hacer con la mano una señal de que estaba bien, y ambos chicos estaban mirándose sin decir nada, sin sospechar que los veían a lo lejos...

-T.T oh esto es tan romántico- dijo Tatsumi con lagrimas de cocodrilo mientras sonaba la música tristona de violín (Y: por cierto d donde demonios sale esa música o.0?) y con pañuelo y todo observando la conmovedora escena- crecen tan rápido- dijo como si Krad fuera su hijo secándose las lagrimas con el pañuelo- snif no cabe duda de que el amor es taaaan hermoso T.T...en fin, ese sujeto sigue siendo un intruso n.n- y deshaciéndose del pañuelo, de su bolsillo trasero saco un control remoto y oprimió un botón rojo, al instante pasaron a su lado dos pastor alemán que siguieron corriendo en dirección a donde estaba Dark XD

-"por que no deja de mirarme?"- pensó Krad- ah...eto...deberás...lo que tenia que decirte!- grito poniendo sus manos juntas como si fueran altavoz recordando que tenia que remediar esa situación ...y no pudo bajarse para decirlo con mas calma? O.0

-n.n dime lo que quieras!!- dijo poniendo sus manos igual que lo hiciera Krad hace instantes

-"como que, lo que quiera? o/o" es que...sobre aquella vez!...lo que paso fue!...perros o.0?- dijo viendo como los pastor alemán se acercaban

-perros o.o?- en eso Dark volteo y vio como los perros se acercaban, palideció, y lo peor de todo, es que sintió unas uñas en su espalda, Yuki al escuchar a los perros pues, se asusto XD- ahhh!!! Mami!!!- grito de dolor y casi enseguida se echo a correr con todo y gato clavado en la espalda por que si no los perros los alcanzaban

-Yu...Yuki O.O- dijo Krad, y bajo por la escalera a toda prisa (por la que subió Dark XD) ,al llegar al suelo pudo ver como Dark corría...pero en círculos con los canes pisándole los talones y Yuki bien clavado a su espalda- O.O de donde demonios salieron los perros? No estaban aquí la ultima vez que vine-

-son los nuevos perros guardianes TWT- llego Tatsumi diciendo muy orgulloso- los trajeron la semana pasada-

-como dices? O.o, perros guardianes!-

-sep n.n-

-¬¬...Tatsumi...no quisiera parecer malo pero...esos perros pueden comerse a mi gato!!-

-enserio o.o?- se dio cuenta que Yuki seguía clavado a la espalda de Dark -oh vaya, veo que aun no han aprendido bien, se supone que deberían estar persiguiendo al sujeto por ser un intruso ... con razón están tan motivados o.o-

-que motivados ni que nada x.x...páralos!!-

-ok...-en eso saco un manual

-que...pero que haces!-

-es que los trajeron de Alemania...y no se alemán n.n- caída al estilo anime por parte de Krad

-debes hacer algo!!...mi Yuki T.T...y no quiero que me echen en cara un muerto ¬¬- dijo refiriéndose a Dark que seguía dando vueltas en círculos

-es que el control solo sirve para llamarlos no para que se vayan- Krad lo vio con una mirada severa- jaja n.n! ejm...haber haber...-ojeo el manual- como detener a los perros cuando hay un gato de por medio(XD)...Pág. 12...ah esto esta en portugués...la de español esta en la 16 n.n!-

-x.x...-

Pero en eso Dark paso junto a un árbol y el gatito no dudo en saltar, como consecuencia dejo a Dark pero eso no evito que los perros le pasaran encima para después ladrarle a Yuki desde abajo mientras Dark estaba desorientado, mareado y tirado...

-Yuki T.T- dijo Krad totalmente afligido

-haber...lo tengo!! n.n-

-pues que esperas!!!- grito desesperado

-ejm..- se aclaro la garganta y tomo aire- amorcito corazón!, yo tengo tentación!...de un beesooo - jaja no me miren a mi XD3

-O.O...x.x que demonios haces! T.T-

Mas Krad no contó que al instante los perros llegaron con Tatsumi moviendo la cola, este los acaricio, les hizo la seña de que volvieran a sus perreras y estos se fueron...

-O.O...el manual decía que cantaras eso?-

-no...en realidad no, solo decía 'trátelos bien' y fue lo que se me ocurrió, parece que si les gusta la música n.n jeje bueno voy a ver que estén en sus perreras...vuelvo enseguida-

Krad cayo de nuevo al estilo anime- ósea que ni estabas seguro de que funcionaria ¬¬-

-todo da vueltas- Dark seguía medio desorientado tanto que choco con el árbol- ahhh este no es mi día T.T...-escucho a Yuki chillar al igual que el dueño

-Yuki!!...-corrió Krad- tranquilo mi bebe T.T todo va a estar bien?- sintió que Dark lo miraba extrañado- y tú que me ves ¬¬, que nunca habías visto a alguien afligido por su gato?-

-yo nada o.o...pero...n/n te ves tan adorable cuando estas preocupado, ojala que la próxima ves sea yo por quien Krad-chan este preocupado n.n-

-o/o...por..por que siempre dices esas cosas!- eso lo tomo claramente desprevenido

-es que es la verdad n.n, Krad-chan se ve adorable-

-"yo lo decía por lo otro x.x"...eto...mi..mira no estoy de humor...mi pobre gatito T.T "soy yo o me estoy haciendo tartamudo? o.0"-

-pobre!? O.O, si parece que me odia ¬¬- pero Krad no lo oyó ya que se encontraba 'consolando' al gato que seguía en el árbol- ya que u.u- Dark fue por la escalera y la puso junto al árbol- ahorita te regreso al pulgoso u.u-

-es mas probable que tú tengas pulgas a que él las tenga ¬¬- dijo ofendido mas Dark no lo escucho

Dark subió hasta la rama donde estaba Yuki, este al verlo quito la cara de gatito extraviado para gruñirle ferozmente- gatito n.n...tranquiliza...te O.O- se le clavo en el brazo- T.T ahh me duele- aun así dejo extendido su brazo y bajo

-Yuki T.T- el gatito soltó a Dark y se lanzo a los brazos de Krad- que bueno que estas bien T.T- acaricio al gato para que se tranquilizara y este ronroneo

-"mi brazo!!...T.T" auch-

-Yuki no vuelvas a asustarme así T.T...y tú... estas bien o.o?- y pareciera cosa de broma pero al parecer al gato no le agrado que le robaran atención XD

-yo? o.o jaja estoy genial n.n "la verdad me duele todo T.T quiero llorar, esos rasguños dolieron ...y ...esa caída...necesito un buen descanso o me retorceré de dolor en el piso...pero no enfrente de Krad-chan!" de maravilla n.n- extendió su brazo y lanzo un puño al aire

Krad lo vio sin creerle nada- ...-.-...no te creo-

-que estoy bien...solo son rasguños y raspones n.n...mañana estaré como nuevo- detrás de él apareció un fondo chafa que decía 'como nuevo' en respuesta Krad estiro su brazo y lo toco en una de sus heridas del brazo -n.n...x.x...TWT...ahhh!!-

-lo sabia -.-...tienes que curarte eso o se te puede infectar, en especial rasguños de gato, se infectan muy rápido- (Y: ni que lo digas x.x, aun tengo las 'muestras de amor' de mis gatas T.T)

-aaaaa T.T...eh o.o "Krad-chan se esta preocupando por mi?...soy tan feliz TWT"-

-no puedes ir a casa así...entra para que te curen las heridas "si regresa a su casa así de golpeado y rasguñado sus padres me van a demandar T.T"- XD

-o.o quieres que entre? A tu casa?...oh me estas invitando a entrar n.n ah que dicha!-

-so...solo hasta que te curen y luego te largas y...no vuelvas a entrar en esta propiedad!- se giro un poco apenado

-n.n...okey- pero ninguno noto que Yuki veía feo a Dark (J: el gato es el malo del cuento? O.0) (A: naa pero hay gatos muy celosos...c los juro o.o XD)

DARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRAD

-que nochecita u.u- decía Krad que estaba sentado en un silla del comedor mientras Tatsumi le servia una taza de café

-esta seguro que no quiere que lo 'devuelva' n.n- saco de la nada un bat metálico

-ejm...así déjalo- dijo algo asustado tomando la taza de café -...Tatsumi llama un taxi u.u...y que se lleve al señor Mousy devuelta a su hogar en cuanto terminen de curarlo-

-"con que lo conocía...entonces quien demonios es este tipo o.0?" si, enseguida n.n- y se dio la media vuelta mientras comenzaba a cantar la misma canción con la que tranquilizo a los perros

-que clase de canción es esa u.u- estaba por darle un sorbo al café cuando...CRASH!! Escucho de repente y por consecuencia se asusto y tiro su taza de café- y ahora que demonios pasa!!-

Krad camino enojado por el comedor llegando hasta el lugar de donde provino el ruido que fue ni mas ni menos que la sala, llego solo para ver como Dark se trepaba en las cortinas mientras dos sirvientas lo intentaban hacer entrar en razón...

-señor bájese de ahí!-

-no quiero T.T-

-señor ya le dijimos que no duele-

-si duele!!!!-

-no es verdad...señor no actúe como un niño!-

-no quiero...alcohol no!! arde!!-

-pues claro que arde -.- pero es por sus heridas-

-no me bajo y punto final T.T- soltó las de cocodrilo

-pero se tiene que curar-

-prefiero quedarme así T.T-

Y krad miraba toda la escena sin parpadear ni un momento, una gota de sudor frío paso por su frente...que demonios le pasaba a ese sujeto!, estaba actuando como un infante...

-o.o...ù.u...maldita sea, que paso aquí?- se comenzó a acercar

-ah...señor Hikari...bueno solo vio la botella de alcohol y gritó o.o- dijo una de las sirvientas

-ya veo...demonios...bájate de mis cortinas!!-

-o.o...hola Krad-chan n.n-

-ñ.n dije que te bajaras de las mugres cortinas-

-pero me quieren matar T.T- las sirvientas movieron la cabeza en negativa mientras decían 'sin remedio'

-solo te quieren curar-

-no quiero que me curen ellas T.T...son diabólicas- y desde la panorámica de Dark las veía con un aura negra, mirada diabólica y ambas con unas jeringas tamaño jumbo- T.T...no-

-o.o... "esta bien...esto solo me puede pasar a mi T.T ...si esto fue por blasfemar...juro que lo siento...y sino...por que me odias Dios!!" denme el botiquín..-

-eh o.o...sabe usarlo señor?-

-no soy un inútil ¬¬ denme el maldito botiquín!- las sirvientas se asustaron y se lo dieron- Dark baja de ahí...yo... te curare las heridas u.u- suspiro derrotado y en menos de un parpadeo Dark ya estaba ahí junto a él

-hontoni!? n.n-

-si deberás u.u-

-lo harás con cuidado?-

-si, lo haré con cuidado-

-deberás deberitas n.n-

-deberás deberitas u.u-

-la verdad solo la verdad y nada mas que la verdad?-

-me viste cara de loro? ¬¬ anda siéntate que no soy una mugre enfermera y puedo cambiar de opinión y sacarte así como estas!- Dark se sentó en el sillón mas cercano, Krad dejo salir un suspiro de resignación -...ejm ya se pueden retirar ¬¬- dijo viendo a las sirvientas, estas se fueron cerrando la puerta tras de ellas

-n.n soy feliz- hace falta decir quien dijo eso?

-u.u! si como sea "enfermo masoquista extorsionista"-

Mientras Krad pensaba en 'bellas' palabras para describir a Dark, se dispuso a curar las heridas del pelimorado, comenzando con las de los brazos, le ponía alcohol para desinfectar y luego ponía unas vendas, por su lado el de ojos violetas estaba sentado sin hacer nada ni decir ni pío, se dejaba curar mientras observaba el semblante tranquilo del ojidorado

-quítate la camisa-

-o.0... je, estamos impacientes? n.n-

-O/O no seas tarado!- por el comentario dicho se había sonrojado de sobre manera-...tienes heridas en la espalda...no es así-

-enserio? o.0- caída por parte del Edipo de producción-...ah...ya...pero...no es tan grave- eso dicen siempre ¬¬

-me vale que sean mugres rasguñitos ¬¬ quítate la camisa que te voy a poner alcohol-

-ok ok u.u- y bien obediente, se quito la camisa dejando ver parte de su escultural cuerpo (J: d quien fue la idea d quitarle la camisa ¬¬) (Y: es k jaja m gusta quitarle la camisa además si tenia rasguños en la espalda tenia k quitársela a fuerzas n/n) (A: y es grato para varios ojos aki además d los d Krad n//n) (j: x.x..mujeres)

Krad lo observo fijamente, y no pudo negar que Dark tenía un..buen cuerpo- pon...la espalda- sus mejillas tomaron un color sonrosado

Dark hizo lo que Krad le pido, así el ojidorado pudo ver las marcas que su querido Yuki le había dejado a su invitado no tan invitado (XD) algo avergonzado comenzó su tarea y Dark ni hacia nada cosa que a Krad le dejo perplejo, había hecho tanto drama por que según el pelimorado, ardía mucho y ahora ni se quejaba...

-no que ardía? ¬¬- eso se oyó a madre que regaña a su hijo XD

-si, si arde T.T- dijo Dark en su defensa

-y entonces por que ahorita ni haces nada ¬¬- paso el algodón por la herida mas grande (Y: pues con k creen k le esta poniendo alcohol XD)

-es que es Krad-chan quien lo hace n.n-

Krad se estremeció un poco-...entonces si te quejas con todos...te curas tu solo?-

-mmm pues cuando era pequeño me amarraban para que no me escapara y así si podían curarme n.n-

-O.O enserio?-

-sip n.n- volteo un poco para mirar a Krad

-ah...ya veo o.0-

-oye no pongas esa cara o.o jaja no era tan malo n.n-

-pongo esa cara por que compadezco a tus tutores u.u!...no me digas que aun tienen que hacer eso cuando te lastimas "que no me extrañaría u.u!"-

-n.n! actualmente quien me cura las heridas es Dai-chan nWn- dijo en extremo animoso- es al único que había dejado tocarme n.n- see, por si lo pensaron si tiene doble sentido jo y si no paso por su mente es que debo ser una pervertida total XD

-"Dai-chan?...a es verdad ¬¬ ese mocoso Daisuke!"- recordó enfadado a su 'rival' que tenia que eliminar, finalizo su tarea de poner el alcohol pero ahora tenia que ponerle la venda, mas Krad ahora estaba medio enojado- pues si es el único, ponte tu la venda ù.u- se la aventó

-por que te enojas? o.o- mas Krad le frunció el ceño- esta bien...lo intentare- Krad se cruzo de brazos y vio el tremendo relajo que estaba haciendo, se estaba comenzando a enredar el solito

- "si solo era ponerse una venda o.o"-

-jaja n.n! por eso Dai me tiene que curar, lo hace desde que me puse media botella de alcohol para una cortada de papel y corrí en círculos gritando de dolor, me grito 'que acaso no tienes cerebro!'...por eso lo hace él n.n!- dijo intentando zafar su brazo del nudo que hizo

-x.x eres un bruto...dame...tendré que hacerlo yo después de todo u.u- suspiro resignado

Ya que estaba todo enredado en la venda, Krad se las ingenio para arreglar ese asunto (Y: eso m recuerda a cuando mi primo quiso convertirme en momia XD) primero solo pensaba "es un tarado" pero luego le cayo en cuenta que estaba demasiado cerca de él y además, Dark seguía viéndolo "le va a dar una tortícolis si sigue con su cuello así" pronto Krad había colocado la ultima venda...

-"ese tipo...no ha dejado de mirarme x/x"- hizo el nudo-"por que...por que actúa así conmigo ... no lo entiendo...él ni me conoce bien, no sabe quien soy realmente, y aun así...dice que le gusto, por que? ...acaso...acaso pretende algo mas con todo esto o.o"- ay esos pensamientos perversos- esta listo- se alejo un poco tan pronto como termino -ya...ya puedes ponerte la camisa- desvió su mirada

-n.n mmmhh ya me siento mucho mejor!, las manos de Krad-chan deben ser curativas!- dijo mientras se ponía devuelta la camisa (Y/A: TWT k mal) Krad se puso serio- ocurre algo o.o?-

-u.u puedo preguntarte algo?-

-mientras no sea mi verdadera edad si jaja no hagas caso n.n- XD3

-algún día...algún día dejaras de molestarme?- soltó Krad sin mas mientras seguía con la mirada desviada, mas que nada quería oír que le contestaba el pelimorado

-o.o...ah- a Dark lo tomo desprevenido- a...a que te refieres con eso?-

-creo que mas bien la pregunta aquí es...que es lo que pretendes conseguir con todo esto?- lo volteo a ver con decisión, oh si lo se...se oyó muuuuy cruel

-que pretendo...conseguir o.o?-

Se creo un silencio mortal, Krad no dejaba esa mirada de 'responde ya' y Dark estaba con los ojos bien abiertos totalmente confundido por la pregunta tan repentina que le habían lanzado, en eso cerro los ojos y dejo salir un suspiro cansado

-tú crees...que quiero algo a cambio? - dijo algo molesto cosa que Krad noto

-"es la primera vez...que lo veo con una cara tan seria"- se impresiono ya que el chico se veía algo escalofriante con el semblante así -y..yo-

-pues, para tu mayor información, el dinero no me hace falta- se puso de pie mirándolo directo a los ojos, Krad se paralizo ante penetrante mirada- además...-hizo pausa -si yo...n.n si yo hubiera querido algo desde el principio me hubiera ido directo sobre tu amigo el espeluznante aun que no me caiga bien- puso su mano en su nuca con la cara normal y despreocupada como si nada hubiera pasado

-O.O que? "pero que rayos...hace momentos parecía ofendido y ahora esta como si nada x.x"- y ahora Krad era el conmocionado

-si! tu sabes n.n, si solo quisiera eso, hubiera aprovechado para 'acercarme' a la primera oportunidad o si no, hubiera dejado que Daisuke se le acercara para sacarle algo por que es cien por ciento evidente que tu amigo le ha puesto el ojo a MI Dai-chan- era como si estuviera dando un mini discurso

-tú...tú sabias que a Satoshi le gustaba Niwa-kun? O.O ,yo creí que solo te gustaba molestarlos-

-saberlo? O.O hay que ser ciego para no notarlo!-

-x.x...ah-

-Ah pobre de MI Dai-chan- puso sus manos en forma de plegaria mientras comenzaban a aparecer luces tintineantes tras él- tan ingenuo...todo mundo se da cuenta menos él...por eso es taaaaan lindo snif y le fue a tocar un pervertido T.T...ay MI pobre Dai-chan!! waaa- se oía la musiquita tristona de violín...y sigo sin saber de donde sale XD

-O.O...con que TU Dai-chan eh ¬¬- hizo énfasis en el 'tú' al igual que Dark con el 'mi' solo para que se diera cuenta XD

-oh si, es que él es MIO y solo MIO- dijo con cara de padre sacrificado notando evidentemente la indirecta que Krad le lanzo

-y si quieres tanto a TU Dai-chan por que no te lo llevas y lo alejas de MI amigo!- dijo algo molesto

-crecen tan rápido T.T...eh? o.0 acaso estas celoso de Dai-chan?- lo miro con ingenuidad

-ah O/O "no puede ser! Se dio cuenta! Ahora sabrá que me gusta Satoshi y por eso no me agrada Niwa...no puede ser! Y si le dice a Satoshi?...que haré...no puedo permitir que eso pase x.x" no...no es lo que parece! Yo...tengo una...-

-o.o Krad-chan- se acerco a él tomándolo de ambas manos y lo miro a los ojos

-"T.T me puede hasta chantajear por esto! Por que a mi!!!"-

-Krad...no tienes por que encelarte! eres el único para mi n.n- viento sepulcral

-o.o...que!!!- Krad se cayo de donde estaba sentado- "esperen un momento x.x él pensó que yo me encele por él!!?"-

-oh mi amor!!- lo abrazo con fuerza, Krad se erizo como gato XD- no te preocupes, él solo es mi amigo!- le salieron las lagrimas de cocodrilo- solo me gusta 'jugar' con él de ves en cuando pero si quieres dejo de juguetear con él solo por ti T.T-

-"por él!? Yo ni me encele! Y nunca lo haría por este tipo!!" ¬¬! suéltame- se le comenzaron a saltar las venitas de su frente

-oh nunca creí que eso te molestara T.T perdóname mi vida!-

Y Krad ya no aguanto- que...me sueltes!!!- y un fuerte movimiento mando a Dark a volar

-no te enojes T.T ya te dije que eres el único para mi- dijo desde el piso, vaya parece que medio fic esta en el piso..o solo soy yo o.0?

-ñ.n...quien esta hablando de celos?...-y en ese momento tomo el botiquín y saco dos jeringas que estaban ahí

-OWO...Kr...Krad-chan?-

DARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRAD

Mientras tanto Tatsumi estaba afuera de la casa hablando con el taxista que habían pedido...

-ok n.n gracias por venir tan tarde, recuerde, llévelo a donde le diga aun que tenga cara de haragán mal viviente- el taxista lo miro extraño pero asintió, entonces ya iba de regreso para avisarle a su amo que el transporte para Dark había llegado cuando en ese momento salio corriendo Dark por la puerta y choco con Tatsumi dejando a ambos en el piso- que demo...- y con cara de pocos amigos salio Krad

-Krad-chan recuerda que los celos no son buenos T.T-

-ya te dije que no son celos!!!!- lanzo las jeringas, los dos chicos del piso tuvieron que moverse al ver que iban directo hacia ellos y por el susto se abrazaron, las jeringas se habían clavado en el piso a pocos centímetros de ellos- escúchame bien! No son celos y si así fuera yo JAMAS! Sentiría celos por tu causa!, es solo que no se que malas mañas tenga tu amigo y no quiero que le enseñe malas cosas a mi amigo!!- comenzó a jadear- esta claro!!?-

-transparente o.o- dijeron tanto Dark como Tatsumi que solo respondió por mera inercia

-y tú que haces Tatsumi! ¬¬!-

-el...el taxi llego T.T-

-bien ñ.n pues lleva al señor Mousy a su transporte y a ti...la próxima vez llamare a la policía!!- se dio la media vuelta- y por el amor de dios ya dejen de abrazarse!- dijo antes de cerrar de un puertazo

-o.o caramba, jamás lo había visto así- dijo Tatsumi para luego soltar a Dark

-si...creo que si se enojo o.o- XD- eto...creo que no hemos sido debidamente presentados- volteo a ver a Tatsumi como si nada

-eh o.o si...supongo... "que extraño" - extendió la mano- Tatsumi...Tatsumi Miyazaki, soy sirviente de la familia Hikari-

-oh que bien, yo soy Dark n.n, Dark Mousy- devolvió el gesto- el prometido de Krad n.n-

-n.n ah mucho...su que!!? O.O-

-su prometido n.-, ósea que pronto también seré tu jefe jeje que ironías de la vida- puso su mano en su mentón, de nuevo viento sepulcral

-O.O pro...prometido?...- Dark asintió muy feliz- ah...-esperando la respuesta de Tatsumi ... tambores por favor (efecto de tambores)- Krad-sama...no me lo había dicho o.o- caída por parte del equipo de producción- vaya...no lo sabia o.o- puso su mano en su barbilla analizando todo aquello-...cielos de haberlo sabido no habría soltado a los perros n.n-

-n.n...O.O tú soltaste a los perros!! A los que casi me matan!-

-sep, soy el encargado de la seguridad...pero es que no sabia que Mousy-san era el prometido de Krad-sama T.T y por que no me habría dicho algo tan importante T.T.. ejm en fin...perdone!!- de donde me saco a cada ingenuo y/o psicópata?

-o.o...eto...no hay problema...y puedes llamarme Dark!- le dio una palmada en la espalda- pero la próxima al menos avísame que los vas a soltar TWT-

-entendido y anotado señor! n.n-

-o.o "que tipo tan extraño...jeje pero es simpático"...que lindo eres n.n-

-o.o ...deberás lo cree? n/n- puso su mano en la nuca algo apenado en eso oyeron una bocina, la del taxista que ya se estaba desesperando -oh es verdad! o.o es su taxi-

-mi taxi? O.o-

-si...lo llevara a su hogar-

-pero no es necesario...no quiero...molestar- Tatsumi lo comenzó a empujar hacia el vehiculo

-no es molestia n.n no para el prometido de Krad-sama!- y casi a fuerzas lo metió al taxi- se cuida mucho vuelva pronto! n.n-

-o.o ah bueno...- Tatsumi se dio la media vuelta, el taxista pregunto a donde tenia que dirigirse pero en eso Dark saco la cabeza- ey Tat-chan!- vean nomás, apenas y sabe un nombre y ya los abrevia XD

-o.o eu?- volteo

-el lado norte es muuuuy vulnerable!, pon una reja electrificada o algo así! Cualquiera podría entrar!-

-o.o...ok n.n-

Dark sonrió y metió la cabeza- hasta la próxima vez n.n- se despido

-y a donde lo llevo?- pregunto el taxista algo fastidiado

-mmm cielos ya es tarde y les dije a mis padres que solo iba por pan- XD- se van a enojar ... mejor voy a la casa de Dai...a la calle Wind- soy mala inventando calles y avenidas...piedad T.T

-como diga u.u- arranco el taxi

Tatsumi se despidió con la mano mientras veía como se alejaba el taxi- se ve como un vago o.0...pero parece buen tipo n.n, no creo que le haga nada a Krad-sama- suspiro y miro el cielo nocturno- recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer cuando Krad-sama dio sus primeros pasos- XD

Pero tatsumi no era el único que vio irse a Dark ya que desde su balcón Krad vio como el taxi se alejaba, suspiro resignado "cuantos problemas puede causar un solo tipo u.u" recordó lo que el pelimorado le había dicho antes "tú crees...que quiero algo a cambio?"- mmm ... quizás ... quizás si fue sincero u.u- otra ves recordó- ah por todo lo que paso ya no le dije que lo de esa vez fue un mal entendido TWT...ya será otro día u.u- escucho a su gato maullar- lo se Yuki...también tengo sueño, esta vez SI vamos a dormir- se metió cerrando la puerta de cristal tras él pero esta vez le puso todos los seguros jeje

DARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRAD

El taxi se había detenido en una calle tranquila y aparentemente pacifica, Dark bajo y dejo salir un bostezo...

-cuanto le debo?-

-nada u.u.. me pagaron con anticipación-

-enserio? o.o...pero...no seria justo, yo tengo que pagar-

-oiga ya me pagaron, si quiere pagar doble no es mi asunto ¬¬-

-mejor déme lo que le pagaron y yo le pago lo mío- XD

-o.o...caray mire la hora- y acelero- nos vemos!!- el taxi se alejo de ahí

-oiga!!!...ah ya que u.u...-se estiro y puso su mirada en una ventana- creo que es hora de dormir- y como tocar la puerta no es su estilo, comenzó a subir por una enredadera que cubría la pared hasta llegar a la ventana, acto seguido toco la ventana

El sonido hizo que un chico pelirrojo que dormía apaciblemente, despertara- mmm- abrió los ojos- la ventana- dijo somnoliento, parpadeo un par de veces y vio su reloj- dos de la mañana, pero quien podrá ser ¬¬- dijo con sarcasmo y sentándose mientras se estiraba, bajo la escalera (A: bueno es k como saben daisuke sube una escalerita para subir a su cama XD si han visto la serie creo k deben saber a lo k m refiero) las cortinas estaban cerradas, Dai ya sabia que el único que iba a esas horas y por la ventana era Dark pero antes de abrirle hacían la misma rutina- u.u quien es?-

-yo n.n- se oyó desde afuera

-yo quien?...quien eres tú, que así, envuelto en la noche, sorprendes de tal modo mis secretos?-(1)

-jeje, no se como expresarte con un nombre quien soy, mi nombre, me es odioso, por ser para ti tu enemigo. De tenerla escrita, rasgaría esa palabra-

Daisuke sonrió y puso su mano en sus labios para no reírse, aun que siempre hacían lo mismo nunca dejaba de causarle gracia- todavía no han librado mis oídos cien palabras de esa lengua, y conozco ya el acento, no eres tú...Dark y además Mousy? Je- XD

-ni uno ni otro, hermoso joven, si los dos te desagradan- (1)

-jajaja- retiro las cortinas y abrió la ventana- ya entra Dark-

-prr si que hace frío y aun me haces recitar eso- dijo entrando a la habitación

-que poco romántico eres u.u, y a que has venido...Romeo jajaja-

-oh pues a ver que tal estas n.n-

-saliste hasta tarde y no te atreviste a regresar a tu casa verdad ¬¬-

-n.n! mas o menos-

-ya que u.u -miro sus vendajes- pero ahora en que te metiste ¬¬- Dark solo soltó una risa nerviosa -mmm me puedo dar una idea...ahorita tengo sueño pero aun así mañana me contaras detalles- dijo mientras regresaba a su acogedora cama- ya sabes donde puedes dormir- se arrimo un poco sabiendo de ante mano que haría Dark

-si ya se- se quito los zapatos y subió donde Daisuke- a un lado n.n-

-seria tan fácil si te durmieras en el sillón u.u- dijo de nuevo somnoliento

-pero tú sabes que no n.n- dijo metiéndose en la cama con Daisuke

-aprovechado u.u- bostezo- espero que sea una historia entretenida la que tengas que contarme mañana o te pesara-

-lo prometo n.n- abrazo a Daisuke como si fuera su oso de peluche- buenas noches-

-mmm si...buenas noches- cerro los ojos

Dark observo a Daisuke pensando que se había dormido de vuelta, miro el techo y en susurro dijo- buenas noches...Krad-chan- y el pelimorado también cerro los ojos quedándose profundamente dormido luego de una noche agotadora (Y: en el buen sentido d la palabra mis niños XD)

Pero no contó con que Daisuke no estaba dormido y oyó lo que dijo, el chico abrió un ojo para luego sonreír dulcemente- ay el amor el amor- suspiro- si que se que es el amor- dijo antes de quedarse dormido...

La pregunta aquí es, cuanto tiempo durara la confusión de la confesión? (se dan cuenta del juego d palabras? Por eso puse ese titulo XD) le dirá Krad a Dark que aquella confesión iba para Satoshi y no para él?, dejara Dark de actuar así de rarito con Dai? Y a que se refería Dai exactamente con sus ultimas palabras...XD si se pero no les diré aun que si me conocen ... sabrán que esto será un tremendo lío XD

CONTINUARA

----------------------------------------------------

y para todos aquellos que al ver un libro gritan de horror XD, del 1 al otro 1 es un pedazo de la obra de William Shakespeare, Romeo y Julieta, con sus obvias modificaciones XD oigan no me culpen tuve que exponer de Shakespeare para literatura XD

**Y: **k puedo decir a mi favor para k no m maten? XD, notas acerca d este Cáp., al principio no iba a hacer esta una 'larga noche' pero c dio y creo k m emocione d mas XD solo espero k a las homenajeadas no les haya importado eso y les haya gustado el Cáp. n.n!

**J:** es d lo mas raro k has escrito ¬¬

**A:** corrección...hasta el momento es lo mas loco k ha escrito n.n

**Y:** y dice hasta el momento por k los futuros proyectos son aun maaaas extraños n.n!

**J:** como sea u.u...al menos yo si tuve un final feliz nWn (en eso entra Takeshi por la ventana con ropas de indiana XD) tu aki!!? O.O

**T:** hola amor n/n

**J:** pero tu..no deberías...se supone...k haces aki!!!

**T:** non jo (d sus ropas saca una rosa color violeta natural con espinas azules) conseguí tu flor

**J:** imposible O.O...esa flor no existe

**A:** no existe aki pero si en cierto lugar del mundo ¬¬

**J:** es k no...O.O...tu fuiste verdad Amy! ¬¬ tu ayudaste a ese loco

**A:** k puedo decir, m gusta ayudar a los jóvenes enamorados n.- felicidades Jaky, ya tienes nueva pareja oficial

**J:** eres una...ahhh (lo abrazan con fuerza...hace falta decir quien? XD) suéltame!!

**T:** pero amor pase tu prueba T.T dijiste k m aceptarías si t la traía...y cumplí...nWn y ahora eres solo mío

**J:** auxilio mama T.T

**Y:** mmm salvar o no salvar?...he ahí el dilema cof cof...quizás al rato...digamos en...50 años nWn je y ahora a los agradecimientos y contestaciones de reviews:

**La momy:** see ya se que soy mala jojo te prometo que pronto habrá un beso entre esos dos...quizás no tan mutuo si sabes a lo que me refiero XD y weno hice a Dark súper raro en este fic pero se me hizo lindo así n.n! jeje muchas gracias por leer n.-

**lilou-chan: **no te preocupes de las faltas, si vieras mi ortografía...es pésima XD mi maestra de lengua me estrangularía si viera mis faltas x.x ejm weno ya había puesto muchas veces a Satoshi de perver ya era hora de que le diera un giro de 360 grados y ponerlo tímido...jojo no me niegues que muchos enamorados se ponen así de tímidos con sus amores platónicos n.n! muchas gracias por leer mi fic n.-

**Rya Reil Miyu: **jo y seguiré con las exageraciones jeje te lo aseguro, oh my god otra acosadora mas a mi lista XDXD naa no hagas caso ju si quieres acósame lo que quieras jeje espero que te haya gustado el Cáp. n.n, besos n.-

**Shingryu Inazuma: **oh aquí esta mi homenajeada number 1OWO "cantando" quiere a Dark, quiere a Dark...XDXD ah bueno alguien tenia que sufrir en el fic no crees...XD naa weno es un hecho que tiene que pasar lo admito pero intentare retrasarlo jo n.n! y el chiste aquí es ver como lo toma Dark n.n! seré mala y seguiré dejándote con esa preocupación hasta que se me ocurra que Krad le diga a Dark XD, grax por todo tu apoyo n.-, eres genial!

**Nikky Hatake: **acercamientos...a la orden!! Claro que pondré mas acercamientos nWn juju disfrute una ves mas quitándole la camisa a Dark y que Krad estuviera en primera fila...que envidia XD muchas gracias por leer n.-

**neko-no-saint: **holis n.n, tu me debes actualizaciones de tus fics ¬¬ XD es verdad creo que el mas sufrido aki es el pobre de Satoshi n.n! ah como m encanta ser mala con mis personajes...weno míos mios no son XD pero en mi fic si XD jeje es Satoshi, claro k saldrá d esa 'pista d obstáculos' nWn, gracias por el apoyo y espero las actualizaciones d esos fics nee? Jeje

**Suishou Haruka: **my dear Krady!!! nWn XD vaya o.o t diste cuenta jojo tienes razón...le corte muy rápido pero es por k se m acabo el espacio y la inspiración x.x mi Krady si k es observadora nWn jeje espero k este t haya gustado n.-, y k paso con 'the play' quiero saber k pasa!! Ejm t acoso luego nWn byebye

**darkangelchan: **n.n! en este Cáp. no salio Satoshi...si k soy mala con el XD pero ya tendrá sus momentos con Dai, yo m encargo d eso jojo non, y bueno esa brecha entre Dark y Krad se acorta a cada instante...lo k supongo k es bueno XD y ya viste k a Jaky le va d maravilla (J: sálvenme!!!) (T: pero si solo t kiero dar un besito nWn) usa la cuerda Takeshi...ejm gracias por leer n.n

**GadissGrayword: **mi homenajeada number 2 nWn jeje k t pareció el Cáp.? flufy? Jamás!!! Jaja d eso no t preocupes nunca le pondría así a nadie, no mas pa k veas d nombres extraños ... una d mis gatas se llama Liana XDXD naa no es tu imaginación, el Cáp. anterior estuvo muy loco jojo tsss m temo k Krad tendrá k decirle a Dark...como dices es bastante buen drama como para k lo ignore n.n! gomen, por otro lado sabes k soy mega cursi y esto no tendrá un fin trágico..no matare a nadie...mas k a la tarada pero aquí ni la pondré XD espero k t haya gustado, gracias por todo tu apoyo n.n m caes súper bien n.-

**Yuu Kleiyu: **Yuu-san!! nWn oie ninia...k paso con tu fic eh? XD también m lo debes jojo vaya si k son varias las k no quieren k Dark se entere d la verdad...tss perdónenme enserio pero tengo k u.u y del otro fic...toy en eso x.x es k es época d finales T.T pero weno ya encontrare un tiempecito jojo muchas gracias por tu apoyo n.n

**Alexa Hiwatari: **espero no haberte matado por la tardanza n.n! fue lo mas rápido k pude jeje, luego m dices si t gusto el Cáp. nWn, gracias por leer, nos leemos luego n.-

**nakuru-chan: **sabes no se por k la primera vez lo leí como Naraku XD m kedo ciega x.x ejm eres nueva por el fic? Es k mi no recordar un review tuyo por aki aun k luego c m pasan n.n! weno eso no es importante!! Muchas gracias por leer nWn m hace feliz ver a mas gente leyendo mis tarugadas juju, t cuidas n.-

**Pilikita y Kororito: **aki tienes tu actualización preciosa nWn je k cosas cursis pongo verdad? jeje espero k el Cáp. t haya gustado y k no haya llegado a fastidiar n.n!, gracias por leer

**Cristina: **weno al menos ya actualice y este fic va pa largo u.u! jeje espero k eso no t moleste n.n! muchas gracias por leer mi fic nWn

Y un agradecimiento y un abrazo a todos aquellos que no dejan review ya sea por que no tienen tiempo, son tímidos o simplemente les da weva jaja XD nWn


	5. Chapter 5

**"Confusión" por Yumi Hiwatari**

**Y:**ya ni perdón d dios tengo lo se pero T.T….entre en una etapa d weva absoluta k m gusta llamar 'wevitis aguda' XD pero ya m he despabilado un poco …además d k he recibido más d una amenaza y unos disparos k han pasado 'casual y misteriosamente' muy cerca mío x.x (haber, quien d ustedes tiene armas d fuego? ¬¬ XD)

**A:** es culpa d la escuela! T.T

**J:** y yo k pensé k al fin t habías jubilado y retirado ¬¬

**Y:** m estas llamando vieja?!!!!/ aura asesina/

**J:** n.n! a..ajaja……yo? nunca….

**T:** entra con las bolsas de pan/ ya vine n.n

**J:** auxilio!!!/ se esconde tras takeshi

**T:** o.o? eto…k pasa mi amor?

**Y:** tramposo!! TwT solo x k sabes k es mi deber defender el yaoi en el mundo t escondes tras takeshi

**A:** velo d esta manera…..fue x 'refugiarse' k cayó en los brazos d la pasión nwn

**J:** fue x k ustedes m drogaron!!!!!!/ dice todo rojo

**T:** oh si n//n nunca olvidare esa noche/ abraza a jack x la cintura

**J:** suéltame!!!/ se remueve para huir sin conseguirlo

**Y:** x si les interesa estoy vendiendo el video d esa noche n.n y d muchas otras ¬w¬

**J:** siempre m emborrachan o drogan!!!...cuales videos? O.0

**Y:** nada jaky n.n, bien, es hora de comenzar, este Cap. es para mi querido seme k es el amor d mi vida XD…… **nanami** nwn espero t guste n.n, y ahora…comencemos!!!!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 5: luego de la noche….viene el relajo

_"__por que__ todos me dejan?"__ eran los pensamientos de un niño de cabellos violetas mientras caminaba __bajo la lluvia "__por __que….__por que__ tuve que nacer?…por __que__ no me he muerto?...solo soy una molestia…nadie me necesita…nadie…" iba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no noto como __un chico peliazul paso junto a é__l dando de nuevo la vuelta en la siguiente esquina y poco después otro chico saldría prácticamente de la nada para__ chocar con él "pero que__ de…" -_ _no me dejes, yo te quiero, tú, en verdad me gustas__….- sintió como el otro chico lo abrazaba __y además sollozaba __"eh? …__esta…llorando?__.." quedo perplejo__ dejá__ndose abrazar hasta que sintió que lo soltaban y lo miraban a los ojos "esta persona…..." lo miraba analizá__ndolo, el chico rubio frente a él lo soltó__ algo alterado __- yo...lo siento...yo- y sin__ otra palabra el niño rubio se echo a correr, solo miro como se iba __notando que__ había dejado su som__brilla, diviso de nuevo donde aqu__el niño se había__ ido y camino lentamente__ agachándose para tomar la sombri__lla –esa persona….de verdad…hay alguien que me necesita__?- dijo mirando el cielo….._

-Dark….oye Dark….-

-mmmm- se removía pesadamente en la cama abrazando la almohada

-Dark….ya levántate- el pelirrojo lo movió sin obtener respuesta

-mmmm…Krad….- murmuro aun dormido

Daisuke solo lo miro, suspiro resignado- con que así están las cosas….Wiz….- al instante el pequeño Wiz subió a la cama poniéndose cerca d la cara d Dark (J: la cosa blanca?) (T: yo siempre creí k era un conejo…) (A: pues no es ni la cosa blanca ni un conejo ¬¬) y al instante le tiro en la cara un vaso de agua que tenia con él

-waaaaa!!!!!-se paro exaltado- que dem…..- escucho un 'kiiiuuuu' y vio unos enormes ojos cerca de él- aaah!!! Un monstruo!!!- se hizo para atrás

-jajajajajaja- comenzó a reírse Daisuke y Wiz salto al hombro del pelirrojo

-y a ti que demonios te pasa!!!!-

Cara de pocos amigos- que me pasa? ñ.n, es mi casa, ya deja de andar de dormilón, LE-VAN-TA-TE!- se formo un aura asesina alrededor del menor

-n.n! ajaja…Dai….pe…perdón…no recordaba que me quede contigo…….no me pegues T.T- soltó las de cocodrilo

-¬¬ ya párate para que desayunes…..- bajo con wiz en los hombros, las escaleras (las de la cama XD…pues k es como litera o algo así no? O.0)

-por que estas tan molesto?- se estiro pesadamente

-por que?- dijo caminando hacia la salida- por que no se que clase de cosas perversas soñabas ¬¬ y no quiero esa clase de 'accidentes' en mi cama u.u-

-o.0 eh? A que te refieres-

-te removías murmurando cosas pero lo único que puede entender fue 'ay mi vida mi amor, vamos a hacerlo'-

-O//O e…enserio dije eso?- se puso todo rojo

-……jaja no n.n, de hecho solo murmuraste 'Krad' pero….tu cara de verdad que no tuvo precio jaja y juntando lo del 'monstruo..jaja has alegrado mi mañana-

-Dai!!! u//ú- le aventó la almohada

-jaja- la recibió- a veces eres tan ingenuo…ya bájate a desayunar…que aun no me cuentas los detalles de tu 'gran noche'-

-Ah sobre eso….deberás tengo que contarte? n.n!-

-n.n….lo pondré de esta manera, o me cuentas algo…o no vivirás lo suficiente para terminar la escuela ¬¬-

-Dai…a veces das miedo T.T-

-lo se nwn- dijo extrañamente feliz – cuidado al bajar que te come el monstruoso jajaja-

-Dai!!!- Y el pelirrojo bajo por las escaleras- ya que…- se estiro de nuevo- …. ese sueño….cuantas veces lo he tenido…- dice para si mismo mirando el techo para luego sonreír- y cada que lo sueño te amo todavía más nwn- dice muy feliz

Pero mientras murmuraba para si, Dai se había quedado parado a media escalera muy pensativo, al tiempo que Wiz, saltaba y baja corriendo las escaleras, el pelirrojo suspiro pesadamente- baka…- dijo para terminar de bajar las escaleras (Y: le doy una galleta al primero k m diga k le pasa a Dai) (A: es muy evidente k lo k le pasa es..) (Y: todos menos ustedes ¬¬) (A: ah pues entonces yo no se nada x.x)

DARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRAD

Y aun algo temprano nuestro querido peliazul se dirigía hacia la puerta principal de la casa de su amigo, toco el timbre esperando respuesta más nadie acudía….

-o.o….por que nadie abrirá?- Satoshi vuelve a tocar y como respuesta recibió un maravilloso…

-ya voy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

-es…espere señor yo voy!!-

-se tardan mucho yo voy!!!!-

-O.O eh?-

Sale Krad con cara de pocos amigos, ojeroso algo despeinado y mas pálido de lo usual -que!!!!!!!!!!!!!- viento sepulcral- Sa…Satoshi o.o…..-

-x.x…gomen….creo que no debí venir- apunto de dar la media vuelta y huir por la expresión del mayor

-no!!- lo abraza- perdona es que …no pude dormir muy bien anoche x.x-

-por eso le decía que yo iba a abrir la puerta x.x- dijo Tatsumi atrás de Krad

-o.o ah…comprendo….y…..me puedes soltar?...-

-o.o….x//x perdón- lo suelta- te digo que es por que no dormí bien- aura de depresión- ahora mismo mis reflejos están muy mal y estoy seguro que digo cosas que no debería decir x.x…..miau…- XD

-"miau? O.0"…eto….bueno….yo te iba a pedir, que me acompañaras a buscar un libro….pero en vista de tu estado….quizás debería pedirle a Dai que me acompañe..-

-"con ese mocoso?" O.O que!! no!!! Yo te acompaño!- los otros dos lo miran extrañados además de que pasa otro viento sepulcral

-o.o….pero dijiste que…-

-ja! No es para tanto! Solo estaba siendo melodramático n.n!...claro que voy…-saliendo por la puerta

-eres muy gentil en aceptar mi invitación pero….no deberías….ir con zapatos?- dijo el peliazul haciéndole notar al rubio que no llevaba zapatos

-n.n……ya lo sabía…es solo que ejm quería ver si estabas atento…Tatsumi u.u…..-

-voy por ellos señor n.n!- corrió rápidamente al interior saliendo casi inmediatamente- aquí están n.n- se los da

-gracias u.u- se los pone además de que se acomoda el cabello peinándolo con sus dedos XD- bien….vamos n.n !-

-si n.n- dijo el peliazul sonriendo haciendo que el mayor se sonrojase, y así comenzaron a caminar

DARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRAD

-que ricoooooooooooooo- decía Dark con ojitos de corazón

-ni sueñes que eso es mío- Dai le arrebato un plato de hot cakes

-TwT pero…- hace puchero

-ya dale algo de comer o se nos puede morir de hambre- nombro el abuelo mientras sacaba el periódico- oh es verdad, tus padres llegaran algo tarde-

-así que mamá ya fue a comprar lo que necesita para sus clases- dijo Dai pensativo

-no será 'ya fue a comprar sus instrumentos de tortura'? ¬¬-

-estas exagerando -

-exagerando? Si solo le falta conseguirse un látigo y practicar la risa malévola-

-vamos Dark no puede ser tan malo ñ.n- decía tomando un pedazo de hot cake y pasándolo bajo la mesa donde estaba Wiz

- T.T por que tu eres su hijo snif…pero este año me toca ella….y …y…buaaa pobre de mi T.T-

Comiendo unos hot cakes- vamos, tú sabes que ella no es una mala maestra n.-, además le simpatizas-

-eso es lo que me aterra T.T, para tu madre simpatizar, es sinónimo de traerte de su esclavo ¬¬-

-jojo, eso viene de familia- menciono el mayor de todos mientras cambiaba de hoja

-eso es un graaan alivio ¬¬- deslizaba su mano con la intención de robar un hot cake mas recibe un manotazo- auch T.T-

-no u.u, aun no me cuentas lo que quiero saber-

-y si me das un pedacito n.n-

-mmmm no u.u-

-TwT eres el mal personificado-

-te daré de mi jugo si comienzas a contar n.n-

-oh, son de esas historias raras que terminan en un final dudoso? O.0, mejor me voy- dice el abuelo poniéndose de pie y tomando a wiz …huyendo despavorido de ahí

-como que final dudoso? O.0-

-creo que se refiere a que todas tus historias terminan 'extrañamente gays' n.n- sonríe el pelirrojo

-¬¬ son malos-

-ya cuenta-

-bien bien u.u- pose heroica- pues ayer, fui a la casa de Krad-chan- música toda cursi- que me recibió gustosamente, tomamos un poco de té (XDXD) bailamos para después charlar animadamente sobre nuestra futura vida juntos y cuando me fui se despidió con un dulce beso n//n- corazones de fondo

-…..fuiste a su casa a media noche, armaste un alboroto, te echo de su casa a patadas y ahora cree que eres un acosador verdad? – dijo Dai dándole un sorbo a su jugo

-……n.n! bueno….tu historia es más próxima…..-

-u.u…no me digas que para eso eran las escaleras…- Dai arrimo el plato de hot cakes para que Dark comiera y este ni lo pensó 2 veces

Se come uno sin..masticarlo x.x- si n.n! bueno, tuve que dejar la escalera…..pero así puedo volver con el pretexto de que deje la escalera- decía muy feliz

-oh, que cursi eres, le haces honor a tu papel Romeo jaja- ríe un poco- de donde sacas todas esas cursilerías?-

-ja-ja de quien mas 'mi estimada Julieta', de las películas que me 'invitabas' por no decir que me obligabas ¬¬, a ver contigo-

-bueno es que a mi me gustan las escenas románticas nwn- dice Dai con un fondo de estrellitas- pero las cosas que haces tú ya rayan en el acosamiento u.u-

-TwT hago lo mejor que puedo pero la autora es cruel y perversa- (Y: oye!!)- oh lo siento pero tenía que al menos quejarme-

-eto…..o.0 exactamente con quien hablas?- el pelirrojo veía que Dark le hablaba….a la nada XD

-con nadie con nadie n.n!-

-u.u y dime Dark desde cuando comenzaste a oír…esas voces- saco de la nada una libreta

-ah pues creo que en la secundaria….oye!!!-

-jeje- saco un poco la lengua- pero luego se puso extrañamente serio- y es enserio que lo amas?-

-a Krad-chan? Claro!! n.n lo amo mas que a mi vida….-

-pero por que?- recargo un codo en la mesa- tú dijiste que el como lo habías conocido era 'secreto', pero….- hizo una leve pausa- Krad-san es la persona….en la cual has estado pensando todos estos años?-

Dark pone una sonrisa melancólica- patético no? Pero….- ve su reflejo en el vaso del jugo- pero no puedo evitar amarlo…..-

Dai lo mira- vaya, así que por fin conozco a 'esa persona' que siempre ha sido especial para ti- sonríe de manera extraña- pero no creo que eso se pueda considerar patético-

-tú crees?- miro al pelirrojo

-el hecho de amar a alguien por tanto tiempo, al menos es lindo, tener a quien amar, en quien pensar cuando necesitas fuerzas, y solo tener ojos para esa persona, de verdad, hasta uno tiene que ser fuerte para soportar esas cosas, y más si es amor no correspondido….o si la otra persona ni enterada esta de tus sentimientos…..-mira a Dark

-O.O eso fue profundo!, me has conmovido enserio TwT- le da palmaditas en el hombro

Dai suspira pesadamente- si ya sabes, soy un gran poeta n.-…..pero bueno, al menos a ti parece que no te cuesta admitir tu amor…..pero aun así no dejas de parecer un acosador ¬¬-

Aura de depresión- pero…pero como puedo estar acosándolo si es mi prometido TwT- (T: pues….de hecho tiene sentido lo k dijo o.0)

-él te dijo que quería ser tu prometido? O.o-

-pues..no dijo exactamente que si- jugaba con sus dedos índices- pero tampoco dijo que no nwn-

-u.u! ay Dark….eres todo un caso…..pero así se te quiere n.n- dice abrazándolo

-pues claro es que soy súper genial n.n- decía con aires de grandeza

-bien pues ya que te has termino de devorar los hot cakes…acompáñame-

-y a donde? O.0-

-a una habitación de hotel n.n-

-oh pero si yo soy una persona tan decente que no le haría eso a un pequeño como tú….en pleno día ¬w¬ mejor mas al rato- los dos ríen un poco (J: x.x esos dos m dan mucho miedo)- no ya enserio, a donde vamos?-

-a buscar un libro- se pone de pie

-O.0…..ahorita?...p..pero yo ya tengo mis libros que me pidieron y….es verdad debo avisar a mi casa n.n! deben estar preocupados…..-

-no te preocupes Darky, ya hable y les dije que estabas aquí n.n, dijeron que la pagarías caro cuando volvieras n.- pero que te podía tener por este día-

-p….pero TwT- Dai lo jala de la camisa- yo para que voy? Solo es un libro-

-oh, bueno, pero alguien tiene que cargar las cosas que en un dado caso decida comprar n.n….abuelo, regresare mas tarde!!-

Y el pelirrojo arrastrando al peli morado lo saco de la casa, pero curiosa y extrañamente ¬w¬, se dirigían al mismo lugar que los otros dos chicos….wajajajaja /truenos/

DARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRAD

-bien, ya casi llegamos, eto….Krad-san…seguro que no quieres….descansar un poco?- veía como Krad caminaba tambaleándose

-n..no para nada, estoy de maravilla! n.n…..- caminaba directo hacia un poste de luz y Satoshi lo tomo de la mano jalándolo un poco para que no se fuera a estrellar- o.o…..O//O….gr…gracias…..- estaba todo rojo- "me esta tomando de la mano n//n"- pensaba en feliz en su pequeño mundo rosa x3

-de nada….es verdad….no te pregunte por que no pudiste dormir bien?- soltó su mano

-ah bueno…..es que….- un aura pesada apareció- podríamos decir que una rata se metió a mi casa….- en eso recordó cuando Dark le dio las rosas y estaba a punto de besarle, el rubio chico se puso muy rojo

-una rata?...me suena a cierta persona que conozco u.ú….y bueno, no me digas que eso fue toda la noche o.o-

-pues….pues no pero…. "me quede la mayor parte de la noche recordando todas las acciones de ese tipo y no podía dormir x.x" –

-oh bueno….te prometo que solo compro el libro y…….- se quedo callado además de que detuvo su paso

Krad soltó un gran bostezo- lo compras y? hola? Satoshi?- el peliazul se había quedado parado sin hacer movimiento alguno- alo?- comenzó a agitar su mano frente a la cara del peliazul- oye el medio dormido soy yo….que ves?-

-ya vamos a llegar?- se oye a lo lejos

-ya casi, que impaciente eres u.ú-

Tic en el ojo- esas voces……-se voltea viendo como Dai y Dark venían a lo lejos discutiendo- por…por que a mi T.T-

-Dai…..- dijo el peliazul esbozando una sonrisa y suspirando

-Satoshi….por que no vamos por la otra calle- se puso enfrente y tenía toda la intención de huir

-es el destino n.n…..-seguía en su pequeño mundo rosa

-Satoshi x.x reacciona!!- lo estaba zarandeando pero no respondía, seguía viendo a Daisuke

Y mientras tanto- si sigues quejándote me tendrás que comprar un helado triple u.u-

-x.x eres un malvado abusivo-

-y tú te quejas mucho….o.o oye….- se detuvo- que esos no son Krad-san y Satoshi?-

-eh?- enfoco su vista mirando como Krad zarandeaba al peliazul- Krad….Krad-chan!!!- comenzó a correr hacia el rubio y tras el venían flores de todos colores XD

-Satoshi reacciona!!...- escucho el 'Krad-chan!!!', volteo pálido mirando como el chico venia a toda velocidad y con un fondo de flores a su alrededor- O.O……yo…yo me largo!!!- corrió lo mas rápido que pudo

-espérame Krad-chan!!- iba casi saltando como bailarina de ballet XD y Satoshi seguía en la luna hasta que se dio cuenta que Dark paso junto a el

-ese era Dark? O.o-

-Satoshi n.n- venia Dai caminando hacia el

-buen…día Dai n//n….- también caminaba hasta el- que casualidad…..- agacho un poco la mirada avergonzado

-si n.n, no creí que te vería hoy, que te trae por aquí?- sonríe dulcemente

-bue..bueno venia a comprar un libro- miraba la sonrisa del pelirrojo

-n.n deberás? Yo también venia por un libro de último momento

-jaja, hasta parece que pensamos igual…como si estuviésemos sincronizados….o algo así- dijo el peliazul

-si n.n como si fuese el destino- dijo como si nada, ambos chicos se quedaron parados ,en eso escuchan un 'waaaaa' proveniente de Krad, miraron a su derecha y vieron pasar a Krad perseguido por Dark y estos se siguieron derecho

-vaya…..por que tengo el presentimiento de que no regresaran muy pronto o.o-

-si ,y mas por que ni saben hacia donde corren, podrían perderse…..pero ya son grandes u.u-

-je, si tienes razón n.n….bueno, supongo que vas a comprar ese libro de biología- le mira sonriente

-jaja n.n! si, es que en todos lados me decían que estaba agotado, y bueno…creo que solo está en una librería- con cada sonrisa de Dai, el peliazul se ponía mas rojo

-genial n.n yo también, por que no vamos juntos-

-e..eso sería genial- decía feliz

-bien n.n vamos- emprendió marcha

-"este debe ser mi día de suerte TwT"- camino junto al pelirrojo- "gracias Krad-san, de no haber sido por ti ese anexado estaría aquí arruinando este bello momento….es verdad…..me pregunto a donde habrán corrido o.0"- y fueron rumbo a la librería

DARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRAD

-déjame en paz!!!- corría Krad a toda velocidad deteniéndose ocasionalmente para arrojarle los botes de basura que encontraba a su paso

-Krad-chan!!- decía esquivando los botes con pasitos de ballet (J: esto ya es el colmo no le dejas ni la dignidad!) (Y: jaja pero se ve tierno n.n, además si no t callas será otro el k este dando pasitos de ballet en el fic ¬¬) (J: x.x)

-eres un maldito enfermo!!!- volteo momentáneamente para luego dar vuelta y casi chocar con un vendedor de hot dogs, Krad corría armando alboroto y lanzándole lo que encontrara al peli morado y el otro feliz de la vida persiguiéndolo (J: masoquista ¬¬) su pequeña carrera los llevo al centro de la ciudad donde Krad, luego de cruzar una calle el rubio entro a un callejón que lo condujo a mas y mas callejones, derecha izquierda ya ni sabia cual tomaba, subió una reja y la salto, trepo por un bote de basura llegando finalmente a otro callejón, respiro agitado- creo…que lo perdí….-

-a quien perdimos? n.n-

-a ese…..ah!!!!!!!- Dark se le echo encima

-Krad-chan te extrañe taaaaaaaaaaaaaanto-

-quítate!!!- lo empujó

-TwT sigues molesto por lo de anoche?-

-no que va, me da tanto gusto verte ¬¬-

-a mi igual n.n-

-fue sarcasmo!!...tarado….- se puso de pie sacudiéndose y mirando a su alrededor, notando que no era una panorámica muy favorable- o.o…do…donde estamos?- voltea a ver a Dark que también se ponía de pie y se sacudía

-eh? Pues no se n.n, jamás había estado aquí-

-x.x pero supongo…que sabes como regresar verdad?-

-…..pues…no tengo idea n.n- decía calmado

-como que no sabes!!!!!- lo agarro de la camisa zarandeándolo

-pues yo te venía siguiendo amor-

-no me digas así!!!!- lo suelta comenzando a ponerse tenso- haber…doble a derecha y luego izquierda…no espera…..o fue izquierda derecha izquierda?…ya se, llamare a Tatsumi- busco su celular entre sus ropas y no lo hayo, recordó entonces que por salir a las carreras para acompañar a Satoshi, no lo saco ni tampoco su cartera, comenzaba a preocuparse

Dark solo veía al rubio dar vueltas- pues…si te sirve de ayuda en tu 'ubicación', parece que estamos en los barrios bajos de la ciudad, aquí los callejones parecen laberintos n.n

-no que va ¬¬ brillante deducción Sherlock, cual fue tu primera pista? El olor nauseabundo? Los montones de botes de basura?, que no se ve ni un alma? O las ratas tamaño mega que pasan como si nada- en eso pasa una de esas ratas muy cerca- TwT aleja esa cosa de mi!!!- se pone tras Dark

-bueno, shuuu shuuu- la rata se mete por un agujero- no te preocupes Krad-chan, ya se fue- pose heroica

-TwT por que a mi…quiero a mi mama….- daba vueltas en círculos- "voy a morir pudriéndome en la inmundicia T.T…..por que de repente todo da vueltas?"-

Dark veía al chico rubio- eto….te sientes bien?- le iba a tocar el hombro mas Krad retrocedió viéndolo con desconfianza

-a…aléjate de mi….-

-o.o…..yo solo preguntaba…..- se rasca la cabeza- ya se, debes estar algo nervioso por que jamás has estado por unos barrios así no? Pero no te preocupes, yo te protegeré- dijo sonriéndole

-no necesito que me protejan, no soy ni una maldita princesa ni una maldita doncella en apuros, lo que necesito es salir de aquí!!!-

-cálmate mi amor n.n, si quieres puedo intentar buscar la forma de salir-

-y como ¬¬-

-preguntando n.n-

-oh, ahora si que me siento seguro ¬¬ "esperen un segundo, estoy solito con ese enfermo acosador en un callejón donde no parece haber nadie y no hay mucha luz O.O"- por la mente del ojidorado cruzo una extraña visión donde Dark tenía un aura sombría y le intentaba quitar las ropas- "x.x….buaaa me va a violar!!"- se tomo la cabeza con ambas manos

-Krad-chan?- se acerca un poco a él

-"no porque?, por que a mi? TwT, ya se, si se atreve a tocarme le doy una golpiza….otra vez todo da vueltas…x.x"- se comenzó a tambalear por la falta de sueño ya iba a dar al piso

-Krad!!- lo sostiene para que no caiga ante la mirada perpleja del rubio que además se había ruborizado por la cercanía- que pasa….no te ves muy bien….- iba acercando su mano para colocarla en la frente del ojidorado

Krad solo veía como acercaba su mano, y esos malvados pensamientos de que Dark le podía hacer algo volvieron -no!!! No me toques!!!- lo empuja al suelo comenzando a correr y escalando una reja que había cerca

-o.o…es…espera Krad!! No sabes hacia donde vas, debemos permanecer juntos!!- persigue al rubio

-"me viola me viola" –repetía krad en su mente mientras corría agitando sus brazos de nuevo sin saber hacia donde cuando choca con alguien y va a dar al suelo- auch….lo siento….- se soba cuando nota que choco con dos sujetos con cara de maleantes, todo pálido- ah….este….-

-oye mira que tenemos aquí- decía el primero

-lo veo lo veo, parece uno de esos niños bien- decía el otro y entre los dos lo rodearon

-"por que estas cosas solo me pasan a mi x.x" -se ponía de pie- escuchen…no quiero problemas…ni recurrir a la violencia ¬¬….. solo…podrían indicarme como….salir de aquí….por favor….-

-mmmm no se…por que deberíamos ayudarte, a menos que tengas con que pagar…-

-o.o….pues….-recordó que no tenía dinero- n.n! no…no tengo dinero ahora pero…puedo pagarles luego-

-ese cuento que te lo crea tu abuela niño-

-mi abuela si me hubiera creído- se puso pensativo sin notar que lo miraban con demasiado detalle

-bueno, si no tienes dinero, puedes pagarnos de otra forma- ambos se acercaron más

-ah si?, como? O.o- XD, cuando ya estaban muy cerca de él se le prendió el foquito, se puso mas pálido- vamos no es para irse a los extremos x.x….a..además soy un chico lo juro por kami!-

-si pero uno muy lindo- seguían acercándosele y uno lo tomo del brazo

-oye!, no me confundas con una maldita doncella- dijo molesto y en eso…

-oigan no toquen a Krad-chan!!- era obvio que se trataba de dark que estaba arriba de la reja (hay muchas rejas aquí XD), los 3 lo miraron -malvados no se atrevan a tocarlo!-y era el momento de la entrada triunfal, Dark salto y… su pantalón se atoro en la reja y quedo colgando- estúpida reja!- intento zafarse y dio con el suelo de golpe- x.x-

Con una gota en la cabeza- "y así decía que me iba a proteger?..."-

-o.o es la peor entrada triunfal que he visto en mi vida…en fin, en que íbamos princesa…..-uno lo tomo de los brazos y el otro se le acercaba

-auch…mi cabecita TwT….-vio que tenia a Krad- oigan!!- se puso rápidamente de pie, pero mientras tanto….

-O.O……como …..como demonios me llamaste?...- alrededor del rubio se puso un aura negra

Dark se detuvo de golpe viendo al chico enfadado y como le había lanzado un codazo que dejo en el piso al que lo agarraba- O.O….wooo…..-

Y Krad por su parte seguía despidiendo esa aura oscura a su alrededor ante la mirada confundida del segundo sujeto al cual Krad tomo del brazo y le lanzo un golpe también dejándolo en el piso- no soy ….-tomo al primer sujeto alzándolo sin problemas y lanzarlo por los aires haciendo que callera a ladito de Dark, este solo vio como cayo a su lado- no soy una maldita doncella en apuros!!!!- también alzo al segundo tipo solo para seguir dándole de golpes

-O.O…..- saco d sus ropas una libreta y anoto 'importante, jamás decirle princesa, o doncella a Krad-chan', guardo de nuevo la libreta mientras Krad desahogaba sus frustraciones en aquel sujeto

Y Dark solo se limito a ver la escena y como vio que Krad tenía todo bajo control se sentó en el piso recargándose en la reja, el tipo que había caído a lado de él se estaba levantando por lo que Dark le dio en la cabeza para que se volviera a desmayar y seguía viendo la paliza que le daba Krad al otro que ahora solo se veía la nubecita de polvo, pronto se quito la nubecita dejando ver al ojidorado que respiraba agitado y con su pie encima de la garganta del otro tipo que esta todo K.O

-eto…Krad-chan…..-

-wajajajaja, quien es la princesa ahora!- decía con mirada algo psicópata (J: hasta bipolar nos salió x.x)

-Krad-chan……-

-que eso le sirva de lección a todo el mundo!-

-Krad-chan…..-

Voltea a verlo- que!!!- dijo algo alterado- ya viste que no necesitaba ayuda no? Entonces que quieres!!!-

-si, ya me di cuenta amor demo…lo que yo iba a sugerirte es que quitaras tu pie de la garganta de ese tipo por que se está poniendo azul…- dijo mientras señalaba al tipo del piso

Krad bajo la vista para ver que efectivamente se ponía azul, quito su pie y lo tomo de la camisa- ahora escúchame bien, vas a decirme como salir de aquí o jamás podrás tener hijos!!- mirada escalofriante

-T.T do…dobla a la izquierda y síguete derecho y saldrás a la avenida principal….-

-gracias por tu amable cooperación- lo soltó

-bien, ya oíste, a la izquierda- decía para Dark

-hai o.o- se puso a su lado y comenzaron a caminar

-esos tipos, malditos enfermos u.ú……y tú que me ves?-

-nada o.o, es solo, tu derecha es buena n.- y esa patada fue genial-

-deberás lo crees? Si no fue gran cosa- desvió la mirada algo avergonzado

-si n.n, eres súper genial krad-chan!! Eres mi ídolo- de la nada tenia unos pompones de porrista (XD no pregunten, no se d donde los saco)

-ejm, ya lo sabia- decía con aires de grandeza- pero no es para tanto…….pero tienes mi permiso de continuar alabándome- (X3 jaja XD)

-hai! Krad-chan eres el mejor!! Donde aprendiste movimientos tan geniales?-

-bueno estos días hay muchos sujetos como esos del callejón así que aprendí defensa personal…solo que no me gusta usar la violencia (si como no XD) por eso intente arreglar las cosas civilizadamente…además nadie me llama princesa y vive para contarlo ¬¬- lo ultimo lo dijo mas para si mismo

-jaja hai hai, ya anote eso en mi lista- decía extrañamente feliz

-me alegra que entiendas eso u.ú…..-voltea a ver a Dark y este le sonreía –"vaya….quizás lo estaba juzgando muy mal….y aun que su rescate fue fallido…..intento ayudarme…." Oye ….. este …. gracias por haberte preocupado por mi…..- dijo apenado

-no hay de que- sigue sonriendo y Krad comenzaba a incomodarse por esa sonrisa tan sincera

-ejm, por que ya no escucho alabanzas hacia mi persona?-

-eres lo máximo Krad!! Eres la ley!!-

-"ah vaya, no es tan desagradable que te idolatren después de todo"- y lograron salir hacia la avenida principal- luz….civilización…TwT….bien…ahora debo regresar donde Satoshi….O.O es verdad!!! "lo deje con ese niño!!! No!!! Debo volver cuanto antes TwT" como regresamos?-

-a donde?-

-donde estábamos primero! La calle 43 ¬¬#-

-ah pues….no se n.n-

-x.x…….hay algo que si sepas?!!!-

-mmmm- pensativo- que eres lo máximo…y que te amo!!- lo abraza con fuerza

Todo rojo y en eso nota que lo gente los voltea a ver- ca…cállate no digas eso…- decía casi en susurro

-que cosa? que te amo?-

-no lo digas!!-

-que todo el mundo sepa que amo a Krad-chan!!!!!-

-cállate!!!!- le lanza un golpe- debería matarte!!!...pero hoy no por que…ejm…estoy algo cansado…..- se voltea mientras se cruza de brazos- "por que demonios no lo pongo en su lugar x.x, algo no me deja….pero que?….."-

Sobándose el golpe- lo reitero…tu derecha es muy buena- dijo feliz

Krad lo volteo a ver- eres un tipo muy raro….- suspiro- vamos, preguntemos como volver a la calle 43- comenzó a caminar

-n.n por supuesto….- corrió un poco para poder caminar junto a Krad

CONTINUARA

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**J:** m puedes decir k rayos fue esto? O.0

**T:** el capítulo de un fanfic n.n/ lo abraza

**J:** eso ya lo se ¬¬, m refiero a x k es tan extraño!...y suéltame!!

**Y:** anotando en una libreta/ ustedes son mi mayor inspiración para este fic n.n

**A:** grabando/ así es, así k hagan como k no estamos aquí ¬w¬

**J:** son unas enfermas TwT

**Y:** cofcof…sobre este Cap.….pues al inicio sentí como k m quedo muy raro o.0 pero intente compensar eso n.n!, espero m perdonen x la tardanza TwT y k los haya entretenido un poquito n.n!, ahora, a los agradecimientos y contestaciones d reviews n.-

**darkangelchan:** jaja pues poco a poco se da cuenta n.n y bueno ya viste con k cuento le salió Dark a Dai XD espero k el capitulo no m haya salido aburrido y haya sido de tu agrado n.n! perdona el retraso y gracias x leer

**Suishou Haruka:** jaja como tas my dear krady!! n.n, ha pasado tiempo y m debes mis actualizaciones d ciertas traducciones ¬¬ pero t perdono x ahora XD t agradezco x leer, y ahora k lo pienso, t cambiaste a psicología pero sigues tomando derecho?….k serás la abogada psicóloga? XD mal chiste gomen, t cuidas n.-

**Lilou-chan** see pobre Dark, siempre le andan dando d golpes o termina en el piso o se cae x la reja…dios soy tan perversa XD pero bueno alguna recompensa debe tener al final no crees? Odias a los gatos? Yo los amo X3 tengo 4 gatas, pero en fin, aquí Yuki es un gato con su carácter, XD muchas gracias x leer y perdona la tardanza

**Neko-no-saint** XD ya todo mundo se anda quejando d k tengo a Dark muy maltratado pero weno, es al k le pagamos mejor así k no puede quejarse (J: les estamos pagando? O.0) m refiero a k en la historia su recompensa valdrá la pena ¬¬ (J: x.x ya entendí) y ya vimos k Krad nos salió medio bipolar (J: medio?) oie, es k asi es leeendo nwn, ah y si se llama Tatsumi XD no preguntes d donde saque el nombre k un recuerdo o.0 solo lo pensé XD bueno espero k el capitulo haya sido d tu agrado nwn, y perdona la tardanza pero como t dije, pasaba x la 'wevitis aguda' XD gracias x leer mis locuras n.n!

**Shingryu Inazuma:** jaja si, si era 'equipo' demo, la autocorrección d Word hizo d las suyas XD originalmente había puesto 'ekipo' y sin darme cuenta le puso Edipo y entonces a la hora d corregir como no lo señalo en rojo lo pase x alto ya hasta cuando releí vi k decía Edipo y reí y reí pero ya lo había subido ni modo XD creo k si se puede corregir cuando ya se subió pero reemplazando el cap x completo…y k weva XD y bueno, lo de la casa d Dai, no se, solo lo pensé XD pero ya ves k no son exactamente amigos normales, además d k Dai actúa sospechosamente raro pero creo k tu lo imaginabas desde un inicio no? Jeje bueno, espero t haya gustado el cap y perdona la demora

**nanami**** Al chan: **nanami!!!!!!!!!! Se le echa encima/ nanami tu siempre dices cosas tan lindas k elevan mi autoestima nwn …..y mi ego XD t agradezco mucho todo t apoyo TwT t mando un gran beso muaaaaa y antes d irme solo diré…..cuelga tu n.-

**GadissGrayword: **mas confusión? Es probable y si!!! K haya mas problemas maritales juaaa XD ya ves, Darky es un niño XD pero así m gusta ponerlo, k mas puedo decir, solo k perdona la tardanza x.x espero ya no tardarme con los otros cofcof, t cuidas mucho y espero k el capitulo t haya gustado n.n

**La momy:** o.0…vaya….pues no creo k las cucas dominen el mundo en este fic XD y bueno, habrá enredos amorosos pero nada k termine en suicidio x.x …bueno si Risa la tarada saliera en este fic si moriría ¬¬ pero como ni sale nadie mas muere XD t agradezco mucho compartir tan apocalíptica trama conmigo x3 perdona mucho la tardanza x.x, espero t haya gustado el cap, gracias x leer n.-

**Taimatsu-Kon: **n.n m alegra k el capitulo anterior t haya gustado, espero k este también haya sido d tu agrado, vaya, tantas fans d dark se quejan d k lo trato mal, si se juntan m pueden linchar x.x, esta bien esta bien prometo k ya no le pegaran tanto….solo lo necesario XD perdona la tardanza y gracias x leer n.n

**Pilikita y Kororito: **XD hola mi estimada Pilikita taaanto sin saber d ti (XD) weno, al menos ahora ya sabes d donde saca Dark sus ideas d romanticismo XD espero k el cap t haya gustado n.- x cierto t he dicho k t quiero? nwn (J: kiere algo huye!!!) o.o….yo solo decía….ejm t cuidas mucho nos veremos en otra ocasión n.-

**Yuu Kleiyu: **naa ya t he dicho k no t preocupes y k escribas tanto como quieras n.- …dios, deberás k ya hay muchas k se quejan dl maltrato hacia dark x.x mi vida corre peligro si no lo trato mejor cofcof bueno, ta medio raro este capitulo pero espero k t haya gustado n.-, si mis cálculos no fallan, para el próximo cap habrá un beso ¬w¬ …amenos k m alargue y pase otra cosa o.0 pero esta contemplado eso en la agenda n.n!, espero tu actualización, t cuidas mucho neee, chao

**Alexa Hiwatari:** de verdad muchas gracias por leer espero k el capitulo no m haya salido muy raro x.x, una vez mas gracias x tu apoyo n.n

**Vero.Sasuke.Uchiha: **gracias x pasarte a leer mis tarugadas n.n! y perdona la tardanza x.x prometo esmerarme mas n.n! t cuidas mucho n.-

**otakugirl: **si, ya tenia mucho d no actualizar, desde mayo según yo x.x, perdóname x tardarme TwT espero k la espera (XD k raro suena) haya valido la pena n.n! muchas gracias x leer n.-

**kaoryamy**muchas gracias x leer nwn y claro k t ayudo con tu fic, d hecho t mande un mail aun k comienzo a sospechar k no llego hay el Hotmail es traicionero x.x, pero para lo k m necesites estaré m encantaría poder ayudarte n.-, muchas gracias x tu apoyo

**VeroNeko**muchas gracias x animarte a dejarme un review n.n y m hace muy feliz k sea d tus historias favoritas n.n y d lo k m contaste…bueno, era una alternativa al inicio cuando apenas planteaba el fic pero luego pensé k era demasiado predecible XD por eso decidí, hacer otras cosas ¬w¬ juaaaa unas igual de predecibles y otras no XD o quizás si pero menos predecibles XD muchas gracias x leer n.-

y una vez mas gracias a los queridos mirones n.- y cualquier falta de ortografia...perdonen XD


	6. Chapter 6

**"Confusión" por Yumi Hiwatari**

**Y: **escondida tras un árbol/ no m maten ToT, lo siento mucho, mucho mucho mucho /3 horas después/ mucho mucho……TwT mis musas m dejaron…..eso y las escusas d siempre…d hecho….ni le tocaba a este fic actualizarse O.0, era otro, demo…..en vista d k tengo mas amenazas para este fic n.n! aquí m tienen

**A:** deberás k era amenazas d muerte…..y d hackear la PC d Yumi eliminando todo su yaoi si no actualizaba este fic n.n!

**Y:** todo menos eso!!! ToT mi amado yaoi no!!!!!…..aun m tienen medio abandonada las musas x.x…pero bueno, hare un esfuerzo!!

**A:** su esfuerzo es admirable TwT/lazando dulces/ animo Yumi-san!!...no quiero recurrir también a amenazas ¬o¬

**Y: **Jo gracias n.n! supongo….. oh es verdad como k hay mucha….paz o.0 donde están los tortolos?

**A:** aun discuten sobre la paloma o.o

**Y:** o.0 la k?

**T:** en otro lado XD/ ToT pero se portara bien/ abrazando a una paloma

**J:** joder! Ya t dije k es una mugre paloma! Paloma!!! No son mascotas!! ¬¬ quiero a esa cosa lejos d mi!

**T:** pero Marin-Wyatt dijo k venia a ver nuestro progreso!

**J:** ……le pusiste cómo?

**T:** marin-wyatt….y ella m dijo k se llamaba así nwn

**J:** o.o…..-.-……la paloma t hablo?……..(XD Ed! Ed! estás leyendo esto? XD)

**T: **si nwn, dijo k la mariposa morada la envió

**J:** -.-…sabes las drogas no son la respuesta……./XD

**Y:** oh ya entiendo…../susurrando/ esa marin-wyatt x k no m avisa k espiaría….. malvada mariposa….no confía en mí o k….

**A:** o.0 Yumi-san?

**Y: **n.n! oh dios….divago ejm k lindo cielo!!...cofcof en fin, este capítulo, va para 2 personitas n.- mi padre d mi familia yaoi, **JOJO!**!!! (si tienes otro Nick nunca m lo dijiste dad ¬o¬) X3 dad dad mira toy en la pantalla!!! (k no es tele? XD) y con todo mi corazón, para mi linda preciosa y hermosa **Y****akumo** ♥o♥ haber k nos sale n.n! tratare d compensar tanta tardanza, comenzamos!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 6: Comienzan las clases….y más problemas

-TwT como rayos termine así……- frente a las puertas de una escuela 'normal' se encontraba nuestro amado rubio (Y: pero es mío eh ¬o¬) (Dark: oye k estoy pintado?!! ¬¬) (Y: bueno…..nuestro, rubio XD) suspiro- y yo que siempre pensé que jamás haría una idioteces…..y menos por celos….. x.x…….

Flash back (Uno d muchos XD) -----------

Luego del pequeño altercado del callejón, nuestros chicos vagaron perdidos, y perdidos, y perdidos, hasta que el rubio decidió rendirse y usar un teléfono público para salir de ahí y volver a su casa…

-tienes una moneda? u.u!-

-o.o……si claro- le da una- que pasamos de rico a pobre en un día?- ríe un poco

-cállate o te mato!!!!!- se forma alrededor de él un aura de fuego

-waaaaa que adorable t ves ♥- XD, decía con ojitos de estrellitas (J: si es masoquista!!!)

-¬¬ solo cállate!!... adorable yo…….jum- decía entre dientes- …haber…el celular de Tatsumi era……..-comienza a marcar

-**alo?**-

-Tatsumi….T.T aide …….-(ayuda )

-**oh krad-sama**** o.o, que**** sorpresa**** No ****creí**** que**** llamaría estando usted con el señor Hiwatari**-

-si lo sé….pero pasaron….muchas cosas TwT -

-**eso es terrible…. Eh?**- se oye sorprendido**-****o.o y ahora no ****está**** con el señor Hiwatari cierto**-

-o.0…. "como rayos supo eso.." eh, pues no….por eso quería tu ayuda….-

-em……Krady…-le toca el hombro

-cállate que hablo!!!! ¬¬……como t decía, no tengo dinero….y no sé cómo volver T.T-

-em…….Kra-dy- vuelve a insistir

-shhhhh, habrá manera de que puedas….recogerme? TwT-

-**oh claro señor nwn**-

-Krady….-

-que jodidos quieres!!!!- voltea solo para notar que Tatsumi estaba a lado del peli morado- o.o…….- viento sepulcral- x. es que….-

Sonriendo aun con el celular, enseguida lo cuelga- ya estoy aquí señor-

-x.x…..como demonios llegaste tan rápido…y perplejo

-era lo que te quería decir Krady- decía el ojimorado colocando sus manos en sus bolsillos- vi a Tat-chan cruzando la calle mientras le hablabas y el nos vio a nosotros-

-x.x……..y que haces precisamente por aquí?-

-pues es la zona comercial señor, vine a comprar comida para gato……el…..joven Yuki u.u! no paraba de llorar y pensé que debía comprarle comida o algo así o.oU –

-oh es verdad es la hora de su merienda- Suspira- al menos estas aquí T.T……por favor llévame a casa….-

-Claro! el auto esta una calle mas al frente nwn-comienza a caminar y los otros 2 lo siguen- oh es verdad ya ni lo salude Dark-san-

-jeje, también me da gusto verte de nuevo, pero quítale el 'san' no n.- dime Dark-

- si si como sea…..- decía Krad medio fastidiado llegando al auto- …. Y tú deberías pedir indicaciones- decía para Dark ya que no se veía con ganas de llevarle XD

-o.o…ah no hay problema, de hecho yo vivo muy cerca n.n-

-ah bueno entonces …….haber haber!, sabes dónde estamos!!! O.o-

-sip, el distrito comercial de la sexta avenida nwn-

-entonces todo este tiempo supiste donde estábamos?!!!!!.

-jeje bueno hace unas 3 horas que me ubique- sonríe feliz

-O.O….¬¬- aparece el aura maligna- y se puede saber porque…….no lo dijiste?!!!!!!!!!-

-porque….- fondo de corazones- el estar caminando por la ciudad, junto a mi amado Krad-chan ha sido el sueño de mi vida nwn ♥-

-gggrrrr- le lanza un puñetazo- idiota! Si ya sabias donde estábamos pudimos volver con Satoshi y…..y ..aaaaah!!!! Tatsumi nos vamos!!!-

-o.oU si señor….-le abre la puerta del vehículo

-x.x……ah…..estas enojado?- Como respuesta recibe una ventisca helada por parte de Krad y con una mirada de 'si sigues hablando te mato'- n.n! jaja….eh yo ya me iba…..un gusto verte Tat-chan n.n! te veré después amor!- dice echándose a correr

-¬¬ maldito idiota tarado egoísta….-

Entrando al auto y dando marcha- y…que tal su día? n.n!-

-¬¬……-

-o.oU…..solo decía……-

♥DARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRAD♥

Una vez en casa, nuestro rubio bonito seguía lamentándose y maldiciendo a cierto peli morado mientras subía las escaleras para ir a su habitación….

- y yo que pensé que no era tan malo ¬¬ me hace caminar 5(censurado XD) horas y me sale con 'hace 3 horas que me ubiqué' lo voy a matar! Ah y también a su amiguito! Si, es el culpable de todas mis desdichas! Si no se hubiera entrometido en mi camino no habría tenido que venir ni ver de nuevo a ese tipo ni pasar por esto!!!...¬¬ si….lo odio mas a él!!...wajaja….quizás debería aprender vudú y echarle una maldición- decía con cara psicópata entrando a su cuarto viendo a Satoshi sentado en su cama abrazando una de sus almohadas con una cara de……feliz enamorado- hola Satoshi….O.O Satoshi!!! que…que haces en mi habitación o//o-

- ♥ n//n…..hola Krad-san…..como te ha ido…qué bueno que pudiste volver a casa- alrededor de él había un aura de completa alegría (J: esta poseído!!!! Waaaaa/ corre en círculos)

-o.oU…..m…me estas asustando……que……que haces en mi cuarto……y abrazando mi almohada….que paso-

- ♥ nwn es que tenía que contárselo a alguien!- se pone de pie y suelta la almohada solo para dar una vuelta- hoy fue el día más maravilloso de mi joven vida non-

-o.oU "mi padre habrá dejado su equipo de exorcismo?..."-

-luego de que tú y el entrometido ese se fueran, Dai y yo paseamos un rato….a solas nwn, y caminamos por el parque y luego tomamos una malteada……y …me dejo tomar de la suya n//n- se podía ver claramente los corazones flotando alrededor del peliazul mientras sonaba una musiquita cursi de amor

- ñ.n….oh….ya veo "voy a asesinar a ese mocoso pelirrojo!!! ¬¬#" y viniste aquí…a contarme eso?-

Ojitos de estrellitas- si, arigatou Krad-san, sino hubieses vuelto, jamás habría tenido una oportunidad así….que, no me le pude confesar aun….demo, igual fue el mejor día de mi vida n.n-

-n.n me alegra poder ayudarte - en la mente de Krad podía verse como este estaba con un hacha gigante a punto de cortarle la cabeza a Dai- "¬¬ puede pasarme algo mas este día?! Bueno al menos no se le ha confesado x.x"

-n.n ya quiero que sea lunes…….- daba un par de vueltas

-ñ.n…y porque?- Krad trataba de contenerse para no ir masacrando gente por toda la ciudad hasta dar con el pelirrojo

-por que el lunes comienza la escuela, y este año estaré en el mismo grupo que Dai n/n-

-ñ.n…..que ge…..O.O mismo grupo?!!!! Pero Satoshi! Con tu nivel podrías estar ya en la universidad! O mínimo en mi mismo grado! No me digas que iras a una escuelucha y que además estarás con "ese crio malnacido del demonio!!!" con Niwa!-

-pues si…..es que pensé y pensé y….-jugando con sus dedos- quería estar con él, y me inscribí en su misma escuela….te lo dije por mail no? O.o…..y bueno….-acomodándose sus lentes- un par de llamadas y fue sencillo quedar en el mismo grupo….- así si se ve como el Satoshi de siempre XD

-"como se atreve ese mocoso a hacer a mi niño lindo vaya una escuelucha de pura gentuza ToT….hare que pague!" ajaja ñ.n que….genial….y que escuela es esa?-

-n.n se llama New Age (Y: sip, soy mala para los nombres x.x), mmmm no es gran cosa pero bueno, oh hablando de eso si ya te vas a quedar aquí deberías ir viendo en que escuela quedarte aun que sea con una semana de retraso, el instituto superior Collin te puede agradar n.n- (Y: ven….mala para los nombres x.x…)

-oh claro es una escuela de mucho prestigio " gggrrrr esto se sale de mi control! La escuela está por comenzar y ese mocoso pelirrojo ya me lleva una ventaja inmensa! Y si lo dejo con Satoshi ahora que estarán en la misma escuela y en el mismo grupo…."

Imaginación de Krad XD/

Con flores de cerezo cayendo alrededor de la 'pareja'- mira Satoshi, hice este almuerzo solo para ti n/n- decía el pelirrojo con las mejillas sonrojadas

-enserio? que amable de tu parte- le toma de las manos- lo comeré con gusto- le da una probada- mmmm delicioso….es exquisito Dai-

- n//n no es para tanto me haces sonrojar-

-pero es la verdad- le toma del mentón- pero tú eres aun más exquisito- se va acercando lentamente a su rostro

-Satoshi…..-cierra sus ojos y cuando están por juntar sus labios la escena se rompe en pedacitos

Fin de la imaginación de Krad XD/--------------------

-"noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"- comienza a agitar su cabeza

-Krad-san? O.0-

-"eso jamás!!! Jamás!!!!"

-Krad-san o.o…..estas…bien?-

-jojojo claro que lo estoy- simulando que nada pasa- ejm, sobre lo que decías….la escuela Collin es un gran lugar….demo…..demo ya me inscribí en una escuela!-

-o.o…oh veo que lo tenias todo fríamente calculado…..y que escuela es esa?-

-n.n! para que veas que las coincidencias son tan grandes estos días……estamos en la misma escuela!- dijo alzando un dedo en señal de triunfo

-O.o tú en New Age?-

-sip nwn-

-o.0…..sabias que era una escuela pública cuando te inscribiste cierto?……-

-si n.n! "lo está dudando x.x"-

-o.o y aun así entraste? porque?-

-por….porque quería cambiar de ambiente! Tu sabes n.n! uno llega a cansarse de ver siempre lo mismo….y….ya que regrese….pensé que sería bueno un cambio, quien pensaría que tú también estarías jajaja- ríe nerviosamente

El peliazul le mira algo serio y Krad sentía un sudor frio recorrerle la frente intentando mantener una sonrisa calmada- o.o ya veo, es muy valido - relaja su expresión

-" TwT se la creyó!"-

-bueno, debo ir a preparar algunas cosas, supongo, que te veré en la escuela- sonríe al decir lo último-

-"ay qué lindo se ve ToT" si….en la escuela n.n!-

-gracias por escucharme, hasta luego n.n- sale de la habitación

-hasta luego n.n……- en cuando el menor cierra la puerta deja salir un suspiro- T.T rayos…..ahora tengo que averiguar dónde queda esa escuela …….e ir TwT……-

Y para no hacer el cuento largo, el rubio, casi ahogándose por llegar a tiempo logro inscribirse, y así fue como ahora se encontraba en el primer día de escuela….

Fin del flash back/---------------------

El rubio suspiro cansadamente entrando a las instalaciones para dirigirse a su respectivo salón mientras pensaba que quizás se precipito un poco con su 'plan maligno' y el hecho de que se encontrara solo no le reconfortaba, había pensando ir junto con el peliazul pero cuál fue su sorpresa que cuando fue a 'recogerle' el chico ya se había ido, antes de entrar al salón el rubio pensó "por favor que estén vacunados T.T" (Y: XD) (J: pues k son perros o k? o.0) apenas dio un paso dentro todos los presentes voltearon a verle "no sé porque me siento como ratón de laboratorio -.-…" sin intentar prestarles atención busco un asiento libre y se sentó sintiendo como aun le miraban meticulosamente "-.- que no tienen nada mejor que hacer?" dejo salir otro cansado respiro "será un largo año…..bueno, al menos estoy en la misma escuela que Satoshi…..podría buscarle después, y lo mejor…..es que ya nada puede salir mal" que nunca aprenden que si dicen eso algo peor pasa? XD pues el rubio no, ya que sus ruegos no fueron escuchados y al instante la puerta volvió a abrirse dejando ver una figura familiar

-" O.O….por favor díganme que no es enserio!!!!! X.x"-

-hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!! Buen día nwn- entro el peli morado

-"x.x es una ilusión es una ilusión"- intentaba esconderse tras su mochila

-buen día Dark non- saludaron unas chicas

-Jo como han estado, n.- que tal las vacaciones-

-"solo está de paso solo está de paso si, quizás solo venga a ver a sus 'amiguitas' y se va……."- cada vez se hundía mas y mas en su asiento

-ey Dark- se acerca una

-o.o qué?-

-ya viste a ese chico? Jamás lo había visto por la escuela y eso que yo conozco a todos- señala donde esta Krad-

-eh? quien?- voltea

-"x.x no no no no"- repetía constante en su mente

-o.o…..pero si es……-fondo de corazones- KRAD-CHAN!!!!!-

Se eriza como gato al ver como literalmente el peli morado se le echa encima cayendo los dos al piso

-quítate!!!!!!!!!-

-Krad-chan Krad-chan nwn, viniste a verme? Me has perdonado?-

Intentando quitárselo de encima- claro que no!! Voy en este esta escuela! No vine por ti!!-

-o.o…vas en esta escuela?…mejor aun!!!! non- le abraza mas efusivo ante la mirada atónita de todo el salón- Krad-chan nwn-

-déjame en paz!!!! T.T-

-amigo tuyo Darky?- ríen un poco los chicos cercanos

-"que no diga algo incriminante que no diga algo incriminante por el amor de dios x.x"-

-nop, es mi amado prometido- acercándolo mas

Todo el salón: O.O que!!!!!!

-no es cierto!!!!- el rubio logra zafarse y le da con la banca a Dark que termina, una vez más en este fic XD, en el piso- es una vil mentira!!!! El y yo no somos nada!! Nada!!! X.x- respira agitado sin notar que el peli morado le abrazaba de nuevo

-T.T porque niegas nuestro amor…oh ya entiendo, es secreto nwn-

-cual amor!!!!- lo agarra de la camisa con su caracterisca aura maligna cuando escuchan un 'cofcof'- eh o.o?-

-lindo espectáculo…..pero ya sonó la campana…..quizás no la oyeron por todos sus gritos- al lugar entro una mujer de pelo corto y castaño

-buenos días sensei- dijeron al unísono todos los estudiantes sentándose en sus respectivos pupitres

-buenos días….oh y…..quizás podrías soltar a mi estudiante ñ.n- dice llegando a su escritorio, Krad suspira y suelta a Dark que por algún extraño motivo, no quitaba esa cara de idiota enamorado XD- bueno siéntate, que esperas una invitación? u.ú-

-hai o.o….- Krad se sentó

-Dark ya siéntate ¬¬-

-si n.n- fue y se sentó a un lado de Krad…si aun con esa cara de alegría XD

-bueno, algunos ya me conocen n.-, soy Niwa-sensei y este año seré su linda y amada maestra, asesora de este grupo jojojo- (J: andamos con escases d personajes otra vez? -.-) (Y: jaja…..mmmm n.n!)

-o.o…..Niwa?...no es….el mismo apellido de ese niño?- dice bajito para sí mismo

-de Dai?- le dice al escuchar su duda, entonces el peli morado se recuesta un poco en su pupitre mirando al rubio- Pues claro, ella es su madre n.n-

-su que!!!!!!!!!!!- se para de su asiento sorprendido llamando la atención por segunda vez en los escasos diez minutos que llevaba en esa escuela XD-

-tiene alguna duda ñ.n em….-ve su lista- señor Hikari?, déjeme recordarle que ahora usted y todos los aquí presentes me pertenecen en vida por un año wajaja/ efecto de truenos/- ante esto todos los estudiantes se pusieron pálidos hundiéndose mas en sus pupitres

-o.o n…no…ninguna duda TxT "que miedo da esa mujer ToT"- se sienta de nuevo

-bien bien, algunos maestros aprovechan el primer día para holgazanear y eso, pero qué bueno que yo no! Jojo que les parece si vamos calentando con un examen para reafirmar conocimientos ñ.n-

Todos: qué?!!-

-¬¬ se están quejando?!!!- silencio absoluto- nwn que bien, ahora, saquen un a ho-ja-

-O.O……. "esto es……un chiste verdad T.T…."-

(Y: Ay pobre d nuestro rubio u.u) (J: como si conocieras la lastima ¬¬) (Y: je n.- oye solo m gusta ponerlos en situaciones complicadas XD) (T: sin mencionar incriminantemente comprometedoras nwn) (J: deja d llevar esa paloma a todos lados!!)

♥DARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRAD♥

Aura de pesadez- este ha sido oficialmente el peor día de mi vida -.-…..- salía nuestro ojidorado de aquel salón para la hora del receso- a quien se le ocurre dejar un examen el primer día de clases…..- comienza a caminar por los pasillos

-Krad-chan!!- le abraza por detrás-

-ya deja de hacer eso con un demonio!!!!- se zafa y sigue caminando

-je, Krad-chan esta de mal humor n.n-

Aura maligna- y tú no ayudas mucho a que mejore ¬¬…..- le voltea a ver

-uuuu Krad-chan da miedo n.n-

-te estás burlando?!!!! ¬¬-

-no yo nunca nwn, nee nee, a donde vamos?-

-a donde VOY?, busco a Satoshi ¬¬- recalca el 'voy'

-oh y….supongo que sabes que los salones de primero están en el piso de abajo n.n-

Se detiene de golpe- em….claro que lo sabia- y sigue caminando

-y supongo que también sabes que las escaleras están hacia el otro lado….verdad n.n-

Se vuelve a detener- ja! También lo sabía "x.x pretende dejarme en ridículo o qué?" s…solo que no voy a su salón…..voy a…..voy…..la cafetería-

-o.0 y crees que el cuatro ojos ese estará ahí?-

-no le llames así!!!! ¬¬-

-está bien está bien….el….niño ese u.u-

-mmmm pues.. "sería más lógico encontrarlo en una biblioteca aun que fuera receso x.x…."-

-cuanto vas a que no están ahí- decía colocando sus manos tras su cabeza

-como que…'no están?' p…porque plural…- traga saliva

-pues, seguro que esta con Dai o.o, y a Dai le gusta comer al aire libre, deben estar en el área verde-

-y porque deberían estar juntos?!!!- decía exaltado

-je….no se- se voltea haciendo una pose rara- porque son jóvenes, muy jóvenes- otro fondo chafa XD- apenas comienzan con 'esas' sensaciones y emociones y buscan experimentar cosas nuevas…- otra pose dramática aun que esta se marcaba claramente la ironía

-O//O QUE ESTAS SUGIRIENDO QUE HACEN!!!-

-pues- pone la mano en el mentón- que crees tú que harían 2 chicos de 14 contando con que uno se muere por el otro y se nota que le trae ganas, y aprovechan el que están, SOLOS jeje-

-x.x…….NO!!!!!!!!!!!- se echa a correr

-o.o espera era una broma!!!!, oh…..solo estaba exagerando un poco x.x ……. espérame!!!- le persigue

Luego de correr por media escuela sin saber exactamente a donde iba logro llegar a un área de jardines, se detuvo para tomar un poco d aire….

-debo….encontrar….a Satoshi…rápido x.x……..-fue recuperando el aliento- vaya esta escuela es más grande de lo que pensé…donde podrán estar…..-

-pues si miras a tu derecha notarias que ahí están- dijo el peli morado a un lado de él

-waaaaa!!!!- se eriza- como llegaste tan rápido x.x….-

-oh, corres muy rápido amor n.n, demo, corriste en círculos 3 veces…..no fue difícil imaginar que un día te detendrías-

-eso explica porque no estás cansado -.-…..o.o espera que dijiste antes?-

-que los críos estas allá- señala a un punto algo alejado pero visible, en una banca se veían a los susodichos tomando el almuerzo- oh sería tan adorable ir a molestarlos y romper con su tranquilidad…..n.n…..pero naaa, mejor otro día-

-q…que hacen!!! X. o.o…..- XD

-ya se que están comiendo ¬¬….pero están diciendo algo……- voltea para verle

-…..y?...-

-x.x….¬¬ olvídalo! Voy allá-

-no creo que debas-

-¬¬ x k?-

-por que parecen muy felices juntos- vuelve a señalar

-no lo están!!!- enfoca la mirada solo para ver como el pelirrojo parecía, acariciar la mejilla del peliazul y este puso una sonrisa dulce, que el ojidorado jamás creyó poder ver en su vida, sintió una punzada en el corazón y sin querer ver más de aquella escena se dio media vuelta

-mmmm- enfoco también la vista notando que lo que hacia Dai era limpiarlo con una servilleta- tsk, que es acaso su mama o qué?, no crees……Krad? O.o- vio como se iba- etto….Krad?- le siguió notando como el chico rubio iba cabizbajo

-"porque…..que tiene ese niño que no tenga yo……que hizo para conquistar su corazón?…."- en eso sintió como le tocaban el hombro

-estas bien?- pregunto el ojimorado

Con un nudo en la garganta intento aparentar que nada pasaba- que…pregunta es esa! Claro…..que estoy bien- desvía la mirada conteniendo las lágrimas

-si estás bien……porque parece que quieres llorar?- le toma del mentón

-no es verdad! Es solo….un poco de tierra en los ojos- seguía conteniéndose

-no estés triste……-comenzó a acariciar una de sus mejillas ante la sorpresa del otro- no me gusta……verte triste…..- dijo acercándose a él para fundir sus labios con los ajenos en un beso

El rubio se quedo algo petrificado en su lugar, sintiendo los labios del peli morado sobre los suyos y todo a su alrededor parecía quedar en silencio al punto de oír sus propios latidos para luego reaccionar y empujarle- que crees que haces!!! Voy a matarte!- sin darse cuenta ya le habían salido un par de lagrimas de las que había intentando contener

-ya te lo dije…..yo te amo, no quiero verte nunca triste- le limpio las lágrimas, Krad se tenso un poco sintiendo su corazón latir un poco más de prisa que lo usual

-no …no hagas eso- volvió a empujarle esta vez echándose a correr

-krad-chan….-Suspiro viendo marcharse al otro para luego oír unas voces

-vez, te dije que era Dark- se trataba del pelirrojo que venía en compañía de Satoshi

-u.u si ya vi que si era… "demonios ¬¬"-

-que hacías aquí parado eh Dark? n.n- le toma del brazo

Sonríe un poco mirándole- mmmm nada en especial, solo veía a Krad-chan…recorrer su nueva escuela

-o.o…..O.O oh dios Krad-san!!!- dijo el peliazul exaltado

-o.o eh? Krad-san aquí? Porque no me lo habías dicho Satoshi-kun- hizo un pequeño puchero

-es que……me olvide por completo que el también vendría aquí x.x……-

-waaaaa Satoshi-kun se oye como un mal amigo n.n- Dai ríe un poco- eres malvado satoshi-kun jeje-

-x.x…no es verdad es que tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza x.x-

Y mientras los dos chicos hablaban del tema Dark veía el piso -"que es lo que te pone tan triste?-

Y mientras tanto Krad seguía corriendo, sumamente aturdido y confundido, sentía una opresión en su corazón pero el mismo se sorprendió, al ya no saber si fue por lo que vio que hacia Satoshi, o por lo que había hecho Dark…..

CONTINUARA

--------------------------------------------

**Y:** LO HICE!! T.T no puedo creer k lo hice…..quizás muy chafa o.0….y cursi XD pero ideal para este 14 d febrero….no creen? XD

**A:** ToT k tierna la última escena!!! X3 creó k shorare quiero más!!!!

**T:** pobre d Dark-san T.T, Marin-Wyatt dice k Krad debería ser menos cruel con Dark…o dijo menos fresa? O.o

**J:** le toma d la camisa/ ya t dije k esa cosa no habla!!!

**T:** ssssh….t escuchara, mejor discúlpate con Marin-Wyatt

**J:** lo picotea/ x.x……estúpida paloma

**Y:** bueno, k disfruten este día dl amor y la amistad n.-, perdonen la tardanza y espero k haya valido la espera n.n!, sino……weno supongo k deberé prepararme para k m linchen x.x……ejm pasemos a las contestaciones d reviews n.n!

**Suishou Haruka** XD weno me alegra mucho que hayas podido ver al Krad k tanto gusta XD, una denuncia? O.o caray nunca m dijiste XD weno mujer, se entiende k estés ocupada jeje, m tarde muchísimo x.x….haber si nadie m mata, en fin, grax x el apoyo y n.-, t kero my dear Krady!!!!

**VeroNeko:** shi x3 Dai esta celoso jojojo, y bueno, x este, raro final XD puedes ver, k Krady ya lo quiere aun mas (o mínimo lo confunde mas XD) espero k t haya gustado el Cap. n.-, perdona x la demora

**Kaoryamy:** jaja…pues si m tarde mucho n.n! em mis motivos tuve, algún día t lo dije x MSN? O.0…..en fin, pues, como la ves, otro Cap. raro? O este estuvo menos raro? XD o dentro d lo 'normal' d este fic XDXD, perdona mucho la tardanza, n.- t cuidas, nos veremos luego x MSN nwn

**Vero.Sasuke.Uchiha:** nuu….Krad no puede dejar a Satoshi e irse con Dark al menos no ahorita XD….x k sino le quitamos algo d chiste a este fic XD todo a su tiempo jeje n.- no t preocupes k estos 2 están destinados (J: yo diría obligados -.-) a estar juntos wajaja/ truenos/ oh god…..debo controlar esa sonrisa maligna n.n!, perdona x la espera, espero haya valido la pena jeje, grax x leer n.n

**Alexa Hiwatari: **yo? Muerta? O.0 (J: no tenemos tanta suerte!/ le avientan un zapatazo/ x.x) (A: grosero ¬¬) ejm…pues…..lo siento T.T juro x kami k intente no tardarme, pero no pude/ aura d depresión/ pero espero….k al menos t haya gustado el Cap. n.n!, muchas gracias x la paciencia y por leer n.n! el lemon t lo debo aun k al menos ya lo beso no n.n!...x.x…..em ya veré cuando pero debe haber lemon n.n!, t cuidas

**Kirio-san (neko no saint XD):** jaja, no estoy en posición d enojarme x tardanzas d actualizaciones x.x….y bueno, ay si verdad k estuvo cute la primer escena dl Cap. anterior? X3, m gusto mucho hacerla, jaja, weno el pobre Dark no podrá hacer entradas heroicas? Quien dice k nuu x3, día podrá, ya lo veras ya lo veras….XD, y seeee, Krad es hermoso, inteligente, lindo y sexy x3……mmmm y si m lo quedo yo? (Dark: ¬¬ oye!!!) k? no seas envidioso comparte x3 jeje, perdona la tardanza, espero t haya gustado n.n! em sino, pues puedes lanzarme tomates T.T, muchas gracias x leer nwn

**Yuu Kleiyu:** Yuu-san!!!/ se le echa encima/ nee nee x3 adoro tu fic, x cierto cuando hay conti ¬o¬….XD, weno, k t puedo decir, no m bastan los triángulos amorosos y debo hacer cuadrados amorosos XD jeje y al inicio no iba a ser así….demo m pareció buena idea x3, jeje al menos Dai tiene algo d consolación con esos jueguitos con Dark jeje espero k t haya gustado el Cap. n.n! y perdona x toda la espera

**Nikky Hatake**: alguien pidió un beso entre esos 2? Jeje x3 servida, fue cortito lo se x.x pero bueno al menos vamos progresando n.n! jaja, esa parte d las ratas XD es k no pude evitarlo XDXD k weno k t hizo reír, en fin, espero k t haya gustado el Cap. n.n! y perdona la espera, gracias x el apoyo!

**Shingryu Inazuma:**jeje gracias x el apoyo nwn, y quien no adoraría a Krad x3 ay como lo amo!!! Aun k también a mi Dark x3 ay los amo ToT, perdona la demora n.n!

**La mommy:**weno, al menos ya hay un poco d mejora no crees? n.n!, mmmm weno sobre el juego d romeo y Julieta, pues es solo eso, un jueguito entre ambos XD sobre Krad y los gatos, XD cuando uno pasa mucho tiempo con gatos aprende a identificar k quieren…..y hablarles n.n! jeje no es k les entienda, x k los oiga hablar o algo así x.x, el pasado d Dark….es SE-CRE-TO ¬o¬ jeje lo sabremos un poco más adelante, y weno, Krad ser un terco u.u! pero al menos si siente algo x Dark x3 k tardara en admitirlo es diferente jeje, espero haber podido aclarar tus dudas, perdona la tardanza, muchas gracias x leer n.n

**Koishy Night Zoldick: **x.x! gomen…..m he tardado lo sé, una campaña o.0? (J: con los ojitos iluminados/ al fin alguien m entiende!!!! ToT) oh bueno si se hubiese tratado d algo mas enfermizo pues quizás, cofcof si quizás, hubiera hecho algo, demo, a Jaky bien k le gusta ¬¬ no t hagas la victima frente a los demás (J: vil mentira!!!!, sálvame Koishy-san T.T) ¬.¬ haber sino t gusta Takeshi ni que te 'acose' x k hiciste un escándalo x k lo viste hablando con el chico que vende el pan? (J: x//x eso fue…fue x k m moría d hambre y…se tardaba!!!) ¬.¬ aja….si como no…..ejm, y sobre Amy…..pues (A: aura d fuego/ no m la quitaron pero m la 'congelaron' k una ya no puede usar armas 'pacíficamente!!!!') n.n! weno….creo k eso contesto tus dudas….ejm espero t hay gustado el Cap. n.n! em … intentare actualizar las otras k debo x.x…..muchas gracias x leer nwn

**Rosalind:** sip, no t equivocas con dai XD jeje y no t preocupes k Dark seguirá acosando a Krad, perdona x hacerte esperar tanto, ejm, muchas gracias x leer n.n

**Otakugirl:** holis!! nwn, jeje weno, espero k sigas sin aburrirte d mi fic, ah y mándale un saludo a tu amiga Anechan, al menos ya traje la conti n.n!, espero les haya gustado n.-, muchas gracias x seguir este fic, espero ya no tardar tanto x.x, se cuidan

**Kenia:** weno, ya lo actualice jeje, espero haya sido d tu agrado, muchas gracias x seguir este fic nwn, perdona la demora

Y como siempre, mi agradecimiento a mis queridos mirones x3

𓑵4


End file.
